I Love You No More Than Your Brother
by Tana Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke is back and he starts loving Sakura, but Sakura gets kidnapped by Akatsuki. Itachi is assigned to Sakura and they slowly fall in love with each other. Sasuke finds out and challenges Itachi. Who will Sakura choose? Will Itachi die? Or Sasuke? Her?
1. How It All Started

I Love You No More Than Your Brother

Summary:Just when Sasuke was finally falling for Sakura, Itachi kidnaps Sakura and they eventually fall in love… and when Sasuke finds out Itachi kidnapped Sakura, he wants to take revenge and rescue Sakura—but only to find out that Sakura's heart has already been taken.

Pairing:Itachi and Sakura

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura remembered how weird Sasuke has been acting. Especially since he has come back from Orochimaru's capture. Just like the other day when:

_Sakura was just walking in the streets of Konoha when she bumped into Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!? I'm sorry. Are you alright?"_

_Sasuke fixed himself and said, "I'm okay. Are you fine?"_

_Sakura suddenly blushed. "I-I'm okay…"_

So now, Sakura intended to go to a picnic with Sasuke. But he was always busy training in order to beat Naruto. But Naruto thinks he can take Sasuke easily so he doesn't train much. But Sakura still wants to try to get Sasuke to go to a picnic with her _alone_.

So Sakura approaches Sasuke in the training field and talks to him. Sasuke stops and stares at her. "S-Sasuke," Sakura stammered, "D-do you have time later?"

"Sakura, you know I do." Sasuke said. "Why?"

Sakura's face went red. "How about… for a picnic? Is that okay?"

Sasuke looked up to the sky and said, "Tell ya what. How about if we go now?"

"Sasuke! Really!?"

'Is this true? Sasuke is finally going out with me?' Sakura thought. 'I thought he was busy training to beat Naruto!? And now, when he's busy, he finally goes with me! Is this true?'

"Sakura!!!" Sakura heard another familiar voice calling her from afar. "Hey, Sakura!" Sakura turned to the direction of the voice—Naruto's voice. When Naruto was close enough, he said, "Sakura, Tsunade wants you in her office. NOW!"

Sakura immediately took off with a wave to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at Sakura _sweetly_—for the first time! Sakura's face went redder as she ran away. She headed for the office.

When she got there, she saw a mountain of paper works, an angry Hokage, and Shizune and three more men, who were helping with the work, being shouted at by Tsunade. She eventually stopped when she saw Sakura by the door. "Come in, Sakura."

Sakura walked in and closed the door. She walked up to the Hokage's table. "I need you to deliver this to the Council of the Sand Village." Tsunade said as she handed Sakura a scroll. "This scroll is _very_ important. Don't lose it."

"What's in it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Inside it is written a very powerful antidote that can heal all current sickness and disabilities a person has if he or she drinks it." Tsunade explained, "The people in the Sand Village need it—especially the children. I expect that you have already heard of the virus spreading throughout the Wind country. Hopefully, that virus hasn't reached the Fire Country yet."

"So, you want me to give this to Gaara-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. And you'll be showing that to his older siblings too. The three of them are the only ones who can see what's inside that. Now go there and give it to them."

Sakura nodded. As she opened the door, Tsunade warned her, "Oh, and Sakura, be careful on your way. You might be affected by the virus too. Don't get too close to people. Bye."

Sakura nodded again and went to her house to get ready. She packed kunais and shurikens in her pouch. She also got some money, just incase. And with a bit of luck, she had enough sleep and energy for the short journey.

When she arrived at the gates, Naruto came running to her with Sasuke at his heels. Naruto was yelling out, "Hey, Sakura!"

When they got to her, Naruto asked, "Where are you going, Sakura?"

"Um, I got a _special_ mission from the Hokage. I'm going to the Sand Village and give a scroll to Gaara and his siblings." Sakura said. "You guys can't come unless you get Hokage's permission. And it's dangerous because of that virus coming around."

"Oh, if that's the case, I'll ask Tsunade for permission. I'll catch up with 'ya. See ya!" Naruto said, then he ran as fast as the wind to the Hokage's office.

"So… let's just have that picnic after you get back then." Sasuke said when Naruto was out of earshot. "I'll be coming with you, too."

"I'll go ahead. You guys get permission from the Hokage. I'll be seeing you there. Bye, Sasuke." Then Sakura headed out into the forest then to the desert sands. She was getting a close to the Sand Village. She saw the main entrance to the village. And it was hot… it was getting hotter as she got close. Somehow, she just started running to the gates.

She told the guards about the special mission and she eventually got through. She headed immediately for the biggest building she saw. It also had a big red name on its middle- Wind.

She took off to Gaara's office. When she was just outside his door, she knocked and heard a soft "Come in" from inside. When she came in, she saw Gaara behind his desk and Kankaoru and Temari both standing behind Gaara. They were all waiting for her.

She stepped inside and gave them the scroll. After they had all read and memorized it, Gaara gave Sakura the scroll back—which Sakura refused to get back. So Gaara told Temari to deep it instead.

By some means, Temari let Sakura stay in one of the most expensive hotels they had in the Sand Village—which the Kazekage said, himself, was for free. Sakura finally got a chance to take a bath. She rested in her bed for a moment then Sakura went to some spots in the Sand Village.

Finally, night came but Sakura still hadn't seen Naruto or Sasuke anywhere. So she hit the sack. Before she did, she wished on the only star on the night sky that Sasuke and Naruto were okay right now—even though if they weren't permitted to go.

But, in the middle of the night, Sakura heard sounds and cracks in her hotel room. She opened her eyes and saw two red Sharingans above her. Sakura was alarmed. 'Wha?' she thought.

She tried to stand up or sit straight but her feet and hands were all tied. 'Great! Why didn't I feel anything? If only I weren't much of a heavy sleeper!' Sakura thought. She moved and even tried to scream but her mouth was taped. So she tried to _not_ stay still because she saw Itachi's Sharingans go round and round. She shut her eyes tight. But she felt two hands tightly grabbing her arms. She looked away but Itachi has pinned her to the wall.

Soon, his hand was already pinning her neck to the wall and her heels could no longer touch the bed. She was on her toes in order to keep breathing. "Give me the scroll," Itachi said coolly. "before I end your life."

Sakura kicked him away. While Itachi was still recovering, Sakura caught her breathe and cut away the ropes using the kunai she hid under her mattress.

She ran out the window, but half way out, she felt a hand grab her left foot. She tried to land on the window pane with her right foot only but the hand was pulling her back inside her room. Itachi threw her against the door.

She hit the door with a loud crash. Sakura hit the hard corridor wall right in front of her door with blocks and blisters of wood all around her. She saw a couple of heads poke out of their own hotels rooms.

Sakura ran down the corridor to the emergency stairs. She stopped before a gray emergency exit door. Sakura opened the door and jumped into the air while she took off the tape around her mouth. Sakura heard a crashing sound behind her.

Above her, Itachi was already into the air too. 'Damn it! He wants the scroll. Then he'll _kill_ me.' Sakura thought. 'I won't let him have me to use to threat the Kazekage to hand over the scroll! And those windows would cost me, too!'

Sakura landed on top of a house of sand. Then she jumped down it and kept on running. 'If I have to run all the way to Konoha just to lose this guy, I'll do it!' So Sakura kept on running around houses. When Itachi was far away, Sakura hid behind a house. She caught her breathe there and rested her tired feet.

She saw a shadow approaching her direction. Then she saw a group of shadows shouting and screaming, running after Itachi. She ducked low behind that house. She leaned on her back which hurt a lot from that hit on the wall.

Suddenly, she felt two hands wrap around her. Sakura was suddenly being lift up from the ground. She looked at the person who got her. It was Itachi with his red eyes staring at her. "Let me… GO!" Sakura screamed at him. "WHAT'S WITH YOU!?"

Sakura stared at Itachi's eyes and saw three black comas rotate. She felt a little dizzy and she eventually went into a restless sleep. Itachi carried her by her back and legs (like the marriage style) and went away with her in the darkness of the desert.

After Itachi got out of sight of the Sand Village and its villagers, he walked to the Akatsuki hideout which was miles away from the Wind Country.

When Sakura woke up, she found herself being carried by her legs—which she is very sensitive with. She saw the blue sky and a shadow of a man. Sakura looked around and saw sand everywhere. She realized that she was being carried by Itachi… in the hot desert.

She quickly jumped off him and said, "You've got some nerve! You… pervert!"

"Pervert? I didn't even do anything to you…" Itachi said, "yet."

"Why you!" Sakura was raising her fist in the air. "Rrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Sakura charged at him. She threw an amazing punch but it was a near miss. She got Itachi alright. But she didn't hit him all whole and strong yet. She tried to take another punch. But instead, she saw a blurry figure rushing towards her; next thing she knew was that she felt a terrible pain in her middle.

Itachi had hit her in the stomach. Sakura fell to her knees down the warm desert sand and soothed down the dreadful pain. Sakura looked up at Itachi who was just staring down at her with a blank expression on his face. "Y-you… heartless…"

Sakura couldn't finish her sentence because she fell onto the warm sand and went weak. She closed her eyes. 'What happened?! What did he do to me?! What is this terrible pain?!' Sakura thought. 'That can't be…'

Sakura felt two hands behind her and under her legs. He was carrying her again. She opened one eye and looked up at him. She couldn't see much of his face because the sun was shining down to her face. So she decided to rest on his arms.

About two hours later, Sakura had recovered a little. But it hurt when she'd bend down or run. So, Itachi let her walk. And Sakura couldn't escape because they were in a desert and she can't run yet.

Although Sakura tried many times to escape him, she'd always end up being caught or hurt. And yet sooner, Sakura and Itachi were both tired of walking. They decided to rest under a shade of a big cactus. She gave him the cold shoulder, but Itachi acted as if he didn't know her or anything. He just keeps bossing her around.

They started walking again after a few minutes. Sakura soon felt a little weak again. She fell on the warm sand. Itachi stopped and looked back at her. He just stared at her from where he stopped. "I-I feel a little dizzy…" Sakura said.

'Damn! The drug is fading away from her body.' Itachi thought. 'I have to get her there fast.'

Sakura was taken by surprise when Itachi suddenly knelt down beside her. "Come on. I'll carry you there."

"No. Never mind me. I can still walk anyway." Sakura said coldly.

"Fine. Have it you way, then." Itachi said. For a few minutes, Sakura still got to walk alone, but after 5 minutes, she needed support. Itachi helped her walk. Somehow, Sakura was getting heavier by the moment. And she was beginning to lose her consciousness. So Itachi carried her again, but this time, he hanged her by her middle on his shoulder. Sakura grunted as Itachi ran. Sakura felt a hand on the back of her waist as Itachi sped out in the desert.

Itachi stopped a few minutes later. He knelt down and let go of Sakura. Sakura got off him. She sat down on the warm sand again. He turned his back to her and beckoning her to ride his back. Sakura got on his back. He stood up holding her legs to his sides. She leaned onto him. And she held on tight. Itachi walked a few more miles, then he started running again.

'I have to get her to the hideout fast!' he thought, 'the drug I injected to her earlier is fading fast. I need more or else she's gonna get back to her strength and chakra. They told me her strength is very dangerous—especially if she gets mad'

"Itachi," he heard Sakura said behind him, "why are you running?"

"Hn." Itachi said, "It's none of your business."

'Sheesh. He's so cold—even to a girl.' Sakura thought.

Itachi just kept running. Then he felt something. The earth was trembling underneath them. He looked ahead and saw a sandstorm coming their way. He ran to the lowest part of the sand hill and hid there with Sakura hanging onto him. He pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her. "Here." He said panting. "Cover your mouth with this."

"Fine." Sakura said coldly too.

In a little while, the sandstorm came. Sakura's hair went in all directions. Itachi had his hand over the high collar which was covering his nose and mouth. Sakura suddenly felt like there were pins in her eyes. She lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly. Sakura heard Itachi grunt as more sand passed by them. She tried to take a glance at him but the sands were persistent. They stayed there for about 10 minutes before the whole sandstorm came through.

Itachi stood up and cleaned himself up. Sakura blinked several times to clear her eyes from the sands. Then she looked around. The desert was just as hot as it was before. Sakura stood up and cleared up the little specks of sands on her too. She looked at Itachi. He was still busy clearing out sand around him. 'I didn't notice that I wasn't holding onto him anymore…' Sakura thought.

When their eyes met, Sakura felt just like how she felt when she first saw Sasuke. Somehow, his stare had something with it, but Sakura can't figure out what it is yet. She saw him blink then his eyes turned dark gray. She looked away and pretended to shake off more sand from her shoulders.

When Itachi was done shaking off the sand on him, he came closer to Sakura, which she noticed at once. He held his hands up, then he held her arms tight. He looked into her eyes with his Sharingan. Sakura looked away from his eyes. She knew that it might be the Mangekyou.

But Sakura saw another Itachi behind her. 'A clone?' She thought. She struggled from the grasp of Itachi in front of her. While she did this, she kept her eyes closed so that she won't meet his eyes.

Sakura couldn't speak at the moment. She didn't know why she didn't… she felt confused and angry and scared at the same time. Suddenly, Sakura felt two warm hands on her cheeks. She opened her eyes a bit and noticed that Itachi's face was very close to hers.

Sakura closed her eyes again and tried to get him away from her. She moved her head up, down, left, right and back but he held her tight. When Sakura stopped, his grip loosened.

Sakura did another rough move. Itachi still had his face close to hers, 'H-how?' Sakura thought. 'Why can't I speak or at least make a sound?! What's he doing to me?'

Sakura moved more roughly this time. Then a split-second later, Sakura felt something warm on her lips. She opened her eyes to see Itachi, with closed eyes, kissing her. Sakura thought that this was an illusion. She tried to stop her chakra flow but nothing changed.

Sakura felt blood rushing to her face very swiftly. She felt herself being released by the Itachi in front of her. But she didn't move a muscle. She didn't do anything for a short period of time. Then she felt Itachi put down his hands and put them around her waist.

Sakura moved her body to align with her head. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him hard. She wiped her mouth and saw Itachi on the ground. "That's what you get for doing that to me! You think I'm gonna bite into your little kissing bait, huh?!" Sakura screamed at him. "Well, for your information, I AM NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL!!!"

Itachi just smirked and got up. He walked closer to her. Sakura suddenly felt like all the power inside her was fading away. 'Poison? Was poison in his mouth? Hell!' Sakura thought as she collapsed on the sand.

Later, Sakura woke up and found herself in a room she isn't familiar with. There were no windows. She was on a bed. She was in a small room that she guessed, has not been used for years. She stood up and checked for her kunai pouch. But it wasn't there.

She ran to the door, which was at the far corner of the room, and banged it hard several times. "Hey! Get me out of here now!!!" Sakura yelled.

She waited for a couple of seconds. She tried to get sounds from outside. "Hey! Are you listening?! Get me out of here… NOW!" Sakura yelled more irritated. She fell on the floor with her knees and starting to cry. 'I-I'm trapped, kidnapped. Kidnapped by Akatsuki… who knows what they'll do to me now…' Sakura thought.

Meanwhile, Itachi was outside, listening to Sakura as she cried. 'Hn. That should get her to shut up for a while.' He thought coldly. Then he walked away quietly.

'Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke…' Sakura thought. 'they're probably looking for me now… Or maybe, they have… forgotten me.'

MEANWHILE…

Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree with Naruto, Kakashi, and Ino. They were assigned to find Sakura. They just came from the Sand Village and they were informed that there were already teams from the Sand who were tracking down Sakura and Itachi.

'Sakura-chan, where are you?' Ino thought worried.

'Itachi, you bastard. I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done. For _everything_ you've done!' Sasuke thought angrily.

'Sakura-chan… are you fine? Hang on. We're on our way!' Naruto thought.

'I wonder where Itachi dragged Sakura into.' Kakashi thought, 'Where did I put my Icha Icha book anyway? I think I have misplaced it and left it at home.'

Soon, the sky turned dark and they decided to camp out in the forest. "Hey, I found some fish by that river over there." Naruto said as he gave each of his colleagues a mackerel.

"All we need to do is get some sleep, then find Sakura and then fight Itachi…" Sasuke said.

"What do you think they are doing to her over there? I hope she's alright." Ino said trying to sound reassuring.

'Could it be that they are just holding Sakura captive to get the Kyuubi from Naruto?' Kakashi thought as he quietly read a new version of Icha Icha Chaos on a tree branch nearby.

"How about you, Kakashi-sensei? What do you know about Sakura's capture?" Ino asked from below.

"Oh. I think… Itachi is just using Sakura to get Na- I mean, Sasuke to fight him… But there's only one thing we can do for Sakura right now," Kakashi said, "and that's to pray that she's okay."

And they all looked up at the starry skies.


	2. Slowly In Love

MEANWHILE…

Itachi opened Sakura's door and found her asleep on the bed. He still saw traces of her tears on her face and she looked like she had just lost her family or a loved one.

He came to her and touched her lightly on the face. He dried the last of her tears. Then he walked to a cabinet in the room. He checked to see if she had looked into it, but she hasn't. Itachi soon got out of the room after checking it.

A little later, Sakura woke up. 'Huh?' she thought, 'I thought this room and everything was just a dream… Yet, I'm still here. I guess everything is real.' Sakura got up quietly so that Itachi might think she's asleep still. She went to the cabinet she had just noticed and checked what was in it.

There, she saw Akatsuki capes hanged and ninja shoes on the bottom of the cabinet. "Huh? What is all this for?" Sakura said quietly. "Do they really think they can make me wear these?"

'_Hmm. They look pretty soft. I think you might as well try on one. And maybe you could cut it and make it look like the top of our dress. But the bottom will be longer and loose.' _Inner Sakura said.

Sakura was so curios that she knew she had to try on one. She grabbed one quietly and put it in front of her when she stepped in front of the mirror on the door of the cabinet. 'Hm… It looks pretty neat on me… but you're right. I need to cut off some of it.'

Sakura looked around noisily for a pair of scissors and sewing materials in the room. She didn't care if Itachi or whoever he is with heard her or not. Finally, she found two kunais sticking to a wall; some yarn from a sock she found under her bed; and needles stuck between two floor boards.

Then Sakura started sewing and cutting the Akatsuki cape. Meanwhile, Itachi had heard of all the noise in Sakura's room. He was a little puzzled when the noise stopped. He waited a few moments for sounds. When he didn't hear anymore, he looked into a secret hole and peeked. He saw Sakura facing the wall, her back to him, sitting on the bed and she was doing something he couldn't see.

He tried to shift his view but he still can't see. He knew the Sharingan will not work because he was almost out of chakra from the transportation technique he used so that they will both get there before Sakura had recovered again so he didn't bother using it. He waited. And waited and waited until Sakura stood up from the bed.

Sakura was finally finished. She looked at the fine handiwork in front of her at the mirror. _'Hm… It looks pretty fitting…'_ Inner Sakura said from inside Sakura's brain.

'I think it's pretty good. Let me try it on first.' Sakura told her inner self inside her mind. She took off her dress and put the one she just made then she looked into the mirror. 'Hm… it's pretty fitting on me.'

'_You look great! Good job!' _Inner Sakura said, _'But do you get the feeling that we're being watched?'_

Sakura suddenly went alert. She tried to act normal while sensing someone around. Then she sensed Itachi's chakra. 'This is bad. Had he been watching me all along?'

'_Even when you were putting that one? Impossible!'_

'Well, it is possible. But how come I didn't sense his presence? That pervert!' Sakura thought as she pretended to check herself out in the mirror. She turned sideways and around while thinking how she never sensed him.

'_Hm… he could have been keeping his chakra flow very low all this time… Or he may be out of chakra, too…'_

Meanwhile, Itachi was just busy peeking into the hole when he saw something wrong. He saw Sakura's movement patterns change and become slower. 'Could she have already sensed my presence?'

Sakura walked to the door slowly, still having the newly sewn dress on. She reached for the doorknob and turned it. To her surprise, Itachi still didn't move. She had sensed that he was as what he was ever since she had sensed him. 'Hmp. He's smart. He knows that if he moves, I might be able to sense his presence.' Sakura thought.

Sakura turned the doorknob and found it unlocked. She slowly opened it and quickly attacked Itachi. But Itachi was too fast for her. He dodged it. Sakura only had to attack once because she wasn't in the mood. Itachi, on the other hand, was ready for anything Sakura might suddenly do. "Hmp, nice dress…" Itachi said testily.

Sakura suddenly remembered that she was still wearing her own hand-made dress. Then she felt like blood was rushing to her face. She was blushing! 'No, no, no, I shouldn't blush! He'd think that I was taking that for a compliment!' Sakura told herself. 'But why am I blushing!? Hell!!!'

Sakura just stood there, blushing. She saw a smirk from the corner of Itachi's mouth. He ran to a door just behind him and disappeared behind it. 'Does he really think I'm gonna fall for that trap?' Sakura thought.

Sakura waited for a while. When nothing happened, she punched the wall and got in through it than using the door she thought was filled with traps—which wasn't! She saw a dark blue sky, a lake sparkling lake and green grass all around. "You really shouldn't have wrecked that wall. The door wasn't really filled with traps, you know."

Itachi was just behind her, leaning on the wall. Sakura didn't turn around but she had already sensed him while pretending to be awed at the sight. "What do you really want from me?! Why didn't you just kill me back there?" Sakura asked irritatedly.

"Actually, I need you to be my bait for the coming of your Jinchuuriki friend. I didn't kill you because I thought you could be useful… but I never thought you'd be this troublesome." Itachi explained calmly while Sakura was listening closely but breathing fast and furiously. "Haruno, you are a rare little flower but you might as well be… _killed_."

Sakura gasped. 'Does he really mean it?'

'_Thanks a lot to your big mouth.'_ Inner Sakura said sarcastically. Sakura was trying to prepare herself for a fight she might regret and never forget. 'A fight with Itachi, Sasuke's brother…'

Without warning, Itachi had ran towards Sakura and tried to punch her. But Sakura had already dodged that. Sakura kicked his stomach but he blocked it immediately. A few minutes later, both of them were tired from punching, kicking, dodging, blocking, and jumping away. Soon, they were both panting. With both of them in fighting positions, Itachi suddenly asked, "Are you really my brother's colleague?"

Sakura stiffened for a moment. Sakura answered, "Yeah, why?"

Itachi walked two steps towards her and grinned. "So…" he said, "Are you going out with him?"

Sakura didn't think that he'd ask her that. She didn't answer him, she just stood there. "What do you care? Are you just concerned for him…" She asked, "Or do you know who he is engaged to?"

Sakura saw Itachi get a little surprised at her last words. She didn't even know where those came from, she just said them. Sakura immediately clapped her hand on her mouth and gulped when Itachi walked towards her with shadowed eyes. "How did you know that I know who Sasuke's to-be wife is?" He said. "How?!"

He was walking dangerously towards her now. Sakura moved backwards as he advanced on her. Sakura soon was leaning on the wall. She was getting mad at herself for saying that. 'What should I do know?' she thought, 'this guy looks dangerous…'

Itachi was leaning on one hand on the wall and Sakura just in front of him. "HOW?!" he repeated angrily. 'Who is this girl? How come she knows that Sasuke is engaged to someone when I'm the only one who knows of this? Well… counting the 3rd Hokage and a councilor of Konoha, that's three people.' Itachi thought in his mind without showing Sakura a slightest flinch. 'I don't think they are close to this girl to tell her of this information. I gotta get some control of myself…'

Itachi put his hand back on his side and walked away. When he was just about to reach the doorknob, Sakura stuttered, "I don't know about this. It just… came out of me. So don't think I—"

"There's no need for you to explain further. Or to tell me of what I should and should not think…" Itachi interrupted. "I am not thinking of anything about you right now." He finished. He opened the door and went out.

Sakura slid down on the floor to her knees. 'What have I done? Looks like he's really, really mad… I'm gonna die.' Sakura thought bitterly. 'He's gonna kill me.'

Sakura stood up weakly and quietly and walked to the bed. She laid down there for what seemed like hours, thinking of what she had just said and why that triggered Itachi's anger. She tried not to think of what he'll do to her when she sleeps, or when she has her back to him, or worse. And soon, she had dozed off quietly.

On the other room, Itachi was leaning on the door of his bedroom. 'What just happened to me?' he thought, 'Was that me just now? The girl did say it just came out of her… but that can't just happen! What was she thinking?'

Itachi stood up after a long while and walked to the drawer. He opened the uppermost and took out a silver necklace. He opened the oval-shaped locket and looked inside it. There was a small picture of him and Sasuke and their parents inside it. He stared at it for a while then he shook his head as if shaking a thought away then hid it again.

As he was locking the drawer again, someone behind him said, "You really should have thrown that away when you still can. But now, it seems that you can't stop looking at that every night, Itachi." Itachi looked back at the door where Kisame was standing, his sword on his shoulder and held by his right hand.

"So, did you get the girl?" Kisame said casually as he walked to chair at the corner of the room near the door. Itachi nodded then locked the drawer and hid the key. "I'm going away again. I'm going to get the scroll from the Kazekage. I just came here to repack." And Kisame went out to his room.

Sakura opened her eyes next morning, although she didn't move another muscle. She recalled what had happened last night. 'Did he just do that to make me scared of him? What will I do now?' She thought calmly. Sakura stayed there, frozen, until someone came knocking on her door.

"Hey, you're oversleeping! Open up!" said someone's voice Sakura didn't know. "Hey! You better get up now! There's someone looking for you outside!"

At these words, Sakura instantly got up. She looked around for her own clothes but they were gone. So she had no choice but to wear the Akatsuki dress she made. She opened the door and almost hit Kisame. "Hey!" he said. "You're the girl!?"

"Yeah! So what?" Sakura shot at him. "Where is this person who was looking for me?" Although Sakura had thought that this might be just a trap, she figured that she was 90% sure that this wasn't. Yet, she didn't know who this was, all she knows was that someone was really looking for her. She didn't know why, but she didn't really care if this guy was a friend or foe.

"He's outside, waiting for you." Kisame said impatiently, "You might wanna bring an umbrella with you." Kisame said before disappearing in to his room.

'I wonder who it is.' Sakura thought while she looked around for an umbrella stand. When she found one, she looked in it for a good umbrella. While she looked for one, she had never noticed that the rain seemed to be so strong because she could hear heavy rain dropping down from above. She opened the 4th one to see a better umbrella than the rest then proceeded outside.

Sakura can't see clearly because of the heavy downpour. Soon after, she had seen a dark figure by the only tree available in sight. Her eyes soon adjusted to the darkness of the night made darker by the thick clouds above. She noticed that this person had tied hair and a big cloak. She walked a little closer to the tree and the man without an umbrella. When she was about 3 feet close, she recognized the man—it was Itachi!

Her faith that she would be rescued faded. _'Of course. Why would they let you escape anyway if you—I mean, WE are gonna be a load of help to them in bringing Naruto here, genius?!'_ Inner Sakura said sarcastically from inside.

Sakura moved closer but cautiously to Itachi. But as she moved closer and closer, she heard heavy breathing through the beginning-to-thin-out rain. Itachi was leaning on the tree with one hand. He was breathing so heavily that anyone would think that he just came from a battle.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked hesitantly in a small voice. She put her free hand on his shoulder. She could feel that he was shaking. "Itachi? Are you okay?"

She lifted her wet hand on his shoulder to his forehead. It was hot. "You got a fever!" she gasped. "Hey, C'mon, let's get you in. You're burning with a fever…" Sakura put his arm around her neck and tried to lift him. But he was too heavy, and it seemed as if he didn't want to go inside for he was contradicting her.

"No…" Itachi muttered in the rain. "What do you mean?! If we don't go in, how the hell are you gonna get better and how the hell am I gonna be able to cure you properly?!" Sakura said. "We have to get you in!? Or we'll never get anywhere!"

Sakura was desperate. Itachi smirked as Sakura lifted him with great difficulty. 'Does she really care about me?' he thought. 'Great. I suddenly had a plan.' Sakura suddenly felt him going a little lighter. "Huh?"

They stood up together. Sakura looked up at him. Itachi replaced his smirk with a face that clearly says that he was in pain. "Geez. You were late." He told Sakura quietly as they made their way back under the umbrella.

"I was wondering if it was a trap, you know." Sakura told him simply. "Why were you waiting for me under the rain, anyway?"

"I wanted to ask you something…" Itachi said. Sakura stopped and said, "What is it that you wanted to ask?" She didn't look at Itachi, only on the wet ground.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Itachi said quietly and simply. He expected Sakura to be surprised and shocked. But she did not—she only stood there, supporting him. She stood as still as a statue with her hair covering her eyes leaving a mask of shadow on her eyes.

"I'll think about it…" Sakura said as she started directing him again back to the house. Both of them didn't say anything for the rest of the night except 'goodnight' when Sakura went to her own room and Itachi went to his.

Sakura changed her clothes while thinking of what people would think and say if she were to say 'yes' to Itachi. She thought of every possible negative and positive thing that can happen to them if they were to be together. She thought of what may happen if Naruto and Sasuke think if they came and found out about their relationship.

'Sasuke would leave me…' she thought bitterly. _'Think what future you'd have if you'd say 'yes'.'_ Inner Sakura said. 'What future _can_ I have if I did say 'yes'… and what would he do to me if I said 'no'…' Sakura thought. "This is confusing!" Sakura said then she went to sleep.

MEANWHILE…

All the other assigned teams were camping out at night, all except for Team 7. Naruto and Sasuke were both leading the way while Kakashi was just following behind, reading Icha Icha Chaos. "Kakashi-sensei, please get serious." Naruto said to him. Then he muttered to Sasuke, "Does he always have to reread that book? I didn't think it was interesting anyway. Huh? Sasuke?"

But Sasuke wasn't listening. 'Itachi… when I find you, I'm gonna kill you! And if you hurt Sakura in anyway, you'll see…' he was thinking. 'Sakura, please be alright…' After a few moments of thinking, Sasuke sped up. Naruto followed and Kakashi came after him.

MEANWHILE…

Sakura opened her eyes and it was already morning. She sat up, after a few seconds, she remembered about what had happened the night before. "He wanted me to be…" she muttered. Then she shook her head to put that thought aside. "What am I going to say? What about 'Sorry about last night, can I think about it in one week?'…or do I just ignore him and pretend nothing happened? Or maybe I wait till he mentions it…"

She came out after thinking for a while… actually, she wouldn't even call it thinking—she'd rather call it a moment of confusion. "Mornin'…" Kisame said as she passed by with a look of pain and confusion and irritation in her face.

"Mornin'…" Sakura muttered back. "Had a good sleep? Because Itachi isn't." Kisame said. He took a sip from his mug full of warm coffee. He looked at Sakura and he saw her frozen. She was halfway to reaching the cabinet and her other hand holding a toothbrush with toothpaste on it, ready to reach her mouth. He could sense sudden tense emitting from her.

Then she slowly turned around and faced him with a totally shocked face. "W-what do you mean?" she stuttered slowly with intense tense. "Heh, I mean he's been having a fever since last night and he keeps muttering your name in his sleep." He looked at where Sakura was standing but found nothing but space.

Itachi was coughing and sniffing all night. It was only on morning that he finally got to sleep. He was dozing off in his bed when he heard his door slam open. "Itachi-kun!" said a familiar voice that sounded kind but worried. He felt her come to her bed and feel his forehead.

"Itachi-kun! You do have a fever… and it's really high!" Sakura said. "What have you been doing all night anyway? Did you sleep or not at all?" Sakura walked around the room. "I'll be back right away. Stay here and keep yourself warm." And she disappeared out the door.

Itachi did as he was told. He took his blanket and wrapped it around himself tightly. 'What's with this feeling? It's not the fever I'm having…' Itachi thought. "I wonder what it is…"


	3. The Challenge

Yahoo!!! Chapter 3 is here! And I name it… **The Challenge!**

Please feel free to give a review. Also, if you see something wrong with my grammar or spelling, please tell. I'm only human after all.

So sorry if I haven't posted it for, like, a while. You see, I just feel like I don't know what'll happen next.

I don't own Naruto or its characters. I only own the plot for this story.

Anyway, on with the story!

Sakura came in after a while. She held a glass of water and a measuring cup in her hand. It was halfway full of green liquid. "Here. Drink this… it'll make you feel better over the next 6 hours."

Itachi sat upright and drank the medicine. "What was that thing? It's horrible." He said after he had drunk the medicine.

Although he didn't make a face, Sakura could hear the disgust in his voice. She smiled when she realized that he was just like Sasuke when Naruto was around. He was trying to be tough even if it already hurt.

Itachi noticed her sweet, innocent smile. "What?" He said. Sakura handed him the glass of water and he drank as she said, "It's nothing. You know… you're just like Sasuke when I'm treating him. Both of you are—"

Itachi frowned when Sakura said Sasuke's name. Sakura immediately stopped when she saw him. "S-sorry…" she said quietly. "Was that supposed to be a taboo word?"

Itachi changed his frown into a slightly smiling face and looked away. "Maybe… I don't like being compared to him."

Sakura sighed, "Oh, okay. Wait here." She said. She came back after a few minutes with a small basin filled halfway with cold water and a face towel.

"Here." Sakura said as she squeezed out water from the towel. "Put it around your body so the warmth will come out."

Itachi took the small towel and did as she said. Itachi rolled over as to the direction of the wall beside his bed and pulled back the sheets and went to a light sleep. Sakura stared at him. She remembered Sasuke because of their resemblances which really made them look a lot alike.

She remembered how Sasuke comes over to her house every other week and gives her flowers then asks her out to lunch. She remembered how he'd stay by her side every time they'd be in a battle on a mission. And she remembered most how he would tell her to be careful and he'd always wait for her every time she'd go to a separate mission.

Sakura stayed there and stared at the blanket hiding a body under it. She soon realized that she had been staring at him to long. So she just stood up and left the silent room, leaving the basin on the side table.

Kisame had his head in the fridge, looking for food, when she came out. "Kisame-san…" Sakura said, "Would you care to tell me why Itachi-kun killed his whole clan? Have you eaten breakfast anyway?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm still hungry." Kisame said, finally taking his head out of the fridge, "And why would you like to know his story anyway? Don't tell me something's going on here…"

"Well… Yeah… I guess you could say that. But it's not anything that's serious anyway." Sakura said unsurely. "But can you please tell me?"

"First off… let me ask you a question first. Why do you call him Itachi-_kun_?" Kisame asked teasingly.

"I call him that for no reason. I guess it's that he's Sasuke's brother, that's why." Sakura answered, also unsurely. "Now answer my question."

"Okay, okay. I don't know that much about him so I won't be able to answer all your questions…" Kisame said, "But to be honest with you…"

Sakura was expecting him to tell her Itachi's whole story. But Kisame's answer was, "I know nothing. He only told me to shut my mouth in case anyone asks."

Sakura's head automatically went down. 'What a disappointment…' Sakura thought. 'I guess I'll just have to ask him directly. But—'

"_I think you'll have to wait for some time first. He might get suspicious." _Inner Sakura said from inside her Outer self. _"Looks like it's gonna take a long time anyway."_

"Oh," Kisame said which made Sakura be pulled back into reality. "Sakura-san, I'd like to tell you something. Come closer…" Kisame beckoned her closer as Inner Sakura had a conversation with her outer self again.

"_You think it's a trap he's getting us into?"_ Inner Sakura asked doubtfully.

'I don't know, but let's go.' Sakura thought to her Inner Self. She came closer to Kisame. He crouched till his mouth was level with her left ear and whispered, "Last night, Itachi was shivering and shaking like crazy. I told him I'd call you but he said told that I should just let you know in the morning."

With that, Kisame stood straight again. Both of them stared at each other for a couple of minutes in silence. Sakura chose to break the silence, "Is that true? Did he really tell you off last night?"

"Shhh!" Kisame hissed with his forefinger on his lips. Then he whispered back, "Yeah. You should've seen him like that. I've never seen him so… sad… and angry and… regretful… all at the same time before."

Sakura didn't know what to say. 'Is it true? I mean how could he be like that?' Sakura thought. 'Looks like his question for me last night really did take up a lot of his courage and determination.'

"_And he's an Akatsuki for god's sake!" _Inner Sakura said, _"Maybe your answer bothered him… even in his dreams. Your fault!"_

'Shut up! It wouldn't be my fault if he kept thinking about me at night!' Sakura snapped back at her Inner self. She gasped. Kisame was already back to searching around the place for food. He was searching in the cabinets above the sink this time.

'_What did you mean by 'if he kept thinking about you?'' _Inner Sakura asked teasingly. _'Did you mean that he is concerned about you? Or he's in love with you? Or whatever else it can be?"_

'No, I didn't mean any of those.' Sakura thought. "Kisame-san… I'll just be in my room in case if Itachi-kun needs me, ok?" Sakura said to Kisame.

"Ok." Kisame answered back. Then he thought, 'Recently, I've noticed that Uchiha's acting weird. Something must really be going on with those two. I bet they're starting to fall for each other… hehe. Maybe I could help them realize it. At least I won't stay bored for long…'

Sakura sat down quietly in her bed. Suddenly thinking about Sasuke, she felt that he was worried about her. She remembered that time, when she was out with him.

_It was Friday morning, two days after Sasuke had come back. He had already asked her out. She was all excited and nervous since it was her first date with Sasuke. He said he'd pick her up. So he came… early which got Sakura rushing down clumsily. She had been ready just 2 minutes ago and was already checking herself out in front of her mirror._

_They walked around the village for a while and soon were seated in a restaurant not far from the main gate. Sasuke ordered his meal then asked her what she wanted. Sakura said she'll just go for a salad and diet cola. They talked about what she and Naruto had been doing when Sasuke was with Orochimaru. They also talked about what Sasuke had been doing in Orochimaru's lair. Sakura had kept staring at Sasuke as he explained further and further. Same went for Sasuke when Sakura explained._

_But all the while, Naruto was spying on them. And only did he showed up when they were about to kiss later that night on the highest building in the village, (excluding the Hokage's) after eating dinner at the same restaurant, racing after each other around the village, helping an old lady, and jumping above rooftops in a contest they both had against each other._

_After they had shaken off Naruto, Sasuke lead the way to Sakura's house. She kissed him on the cheek 'goodnight' and they both parted. That night, Sakura couldn't sleep at all. She stayed up till almost 12:30 am and kept dreaming of Sasuke while she slept. Then the next day, Ino went to her house and told her that she saw both of them in the restaurant the previous night. _

_Sakura spilled all the amazing things that happened to her and her dream boy. Ino was really jealous; she now regrets that she had given up on chasing after Sasuke since he left Konoha. After a while of chatting with Ino while preparing, someone knocked on Sakura's front door._

_Ino volunteered to answer it. She was dumbfounded when she saw Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of her, dressed in a black tuxedo, with a beautiful red rose in his hand. "Is Sakura-chan there?" Sasuke said in a gentle, handsome, cool voice with a background of beautiful floating bubbles everywhere around him. But that was just Ino's imagination._

_But Sasuke was really holding a rose but he didn't even say anything yet. And when she blinked the second time, there weren't any bubbles around him. But he surely was wearing a tux. "S-S-Sasuke-kun! P-Please come i-in…" Ino said in a shocked voice._

"_Where's Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked. "W-well… she's—" Ino started but she was, again, dumbfounded when she saw Sakura descending from the staircase. Ino hasn't seen Sakura ever since she went in the shower. And now, Sakura was wearing the dress Ino gave her 2 weeks ago, although, she had never seen Sakura wear it._

_The dress was dark blue and it was all glittery, especially the top. It reached until Sakura's mid-thigh. She also wore a pair of black gloves that reached up till just above her elbow. She was wearing a new pair of black, glittery sandals that went well with her glittery dress. And Sakura had her hair tied back in a well-groomed ponytail except for the hair level with her face (or the two hairs that act like her bangs). Sakura was also carrying a small hand bag that, like everything else did, matched very well with her dress._

_When she reached the lowest step, Sasuke walked to her gracefully and reached her right hand and kissed it. Ino was frozen on the spot, staring at the two. "Let's go, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said then he led Sakura to the door. Once they were just outside, Sakura turned back to Ino, who still stared at the couple with great admiration and awe and… disbelieve, "Ino, please take care of the house. Thanks!"_

_Then Sasuke, who still held Sakura's hand, threw a smoke bomb at the floor and after the smoke had gone, the pair had gone. Ino stared at the same spot for a moment and after that, she had spread the news to everyone she knew, most especially, the girls._

Sakura laughed at the thought. Ino had become mad at her and never talked to her for a month straight because Sakura never told Ino that she had a date with Sasuke. But after that, Ino forgave her and they both became friends again.

Sakura soon remembered about Itachi. And recalling the thought, she wondered how Itachi would look like if he was in a tuxedo. 'Would he be as handsome as Sasuke-kun? Or would he be better in his Akatsuki cloak?' Sakura asked herself.

"_I'd say he'd look a lot better if he were to loose his lame attitude and be nicer." _Inner Sakura said. _"But I guess he is better off in a tux…"_

Then Sakura laughed inwardly. "How did I ever get to that?" She giggled. "Anyway, I've got to get back to treating Itachi-kun." Then she went out of the room and went back to Itachi's.

She was shocked when Itachi wasn't at his bed. "Uh-oh…" Sakura muttered to herself. "This… is… **bad!**" Sakura screamed. She quickly went out to find Kisame. When she found him, she asked about Itachi. "Huh? He's gone?" Kisame said with a voice that showed that he didn't have a care in the world, "Well… maybe he's in the bathroom…"

Sakura rushed to every bathroom she knew in the house. But she didn't find Itachi anywhere, not even in any other room, so she went back to ask Kisame. "Where is he?" Sakura asked.

"Relax kid. Maybe he's outside. Or… he's in his hiding place…" Kisame said, then he turned to Sakura and pretended to be a scary ghost. "It's filled with spider webs and there are lots of ghosts there! Also, it's very dark and eerie there… especially at night when the ghosts and ghouls come out and make scary noises. Hahaha!"

Sakura hit him in the head and he immediately stopped laughing like crazy. "Don't talk nonsense! I'm asking you where he may be if he's not in the house!" Sakura told him angrily. "Where is his hiding place or whatever you call it?!"

Kisame stood up from falling from Sakura's hit. "Ok, ok. I'll tell you. Geez, chill out would you?" said Kisame as he rubbed his head. "Ok, he doesn't have a hiding place. But he likes to stay outside by the tree… if ever we stayed here, that is."

Sakura went out immediately and looked around, but she couldn't find Itachi on the tree. "You sure are slow in finding people." said a familiar voice behind Sakura. She looked around and saw Itachi, standing on the roof. "Come up." He told Sakura.

'Sheesh… who's he to order me around!?' Sakura thought bitterly. _"You were gonna go up there anyway, right?"_ Inner Sakura asked. 'Yeah, whatever.' Sakura thought back.

So she jumped up to the rooftop and stood in front of Itachi. "Why aren't you back in your room? Anyway," Sakura said, thinking that if she sounded a little too concerned, he'd get suspicious. "What do you want? Why are you here and why'd you bring me here?"

"Hm. I didn't bring you here." Itachi said. "You came here on your own. You were looking for me and you got yourself here."

"No, you brought me here. Yes, I was looking for you but you stayed quiet here so I came here to find you…" Sakura said swiftly that she knew he'd never catch it. "So… in other words, you still brought me here. But why?"

"Hmm… I didn't really intend on 'bringing' you here." Itachi said as he didn't take off his gaze from her. "All I want was peace and quiet. That's all really."

They both stared at each other for a while. Sakura had an idea. She was looking for fun anyway so she suggested, "Wanna spar? I'm bored…"

Itachi was most unusually not in the mood… again. But he agreed to spar with Sakura anyway. "Maybe tonight… You should get ready because I won't consider myself victorious unless my enemy is…"

Sakura gulped. She knew that Itachi would say 'dead' but she was wrong. "Knocked-out." Itachi finished as he grinned. "Hm. Let me guess… you thought I was going to say 'dead', didn't you?"

"Y-yeah… you got me there. Hehe." Sakura said, feeling relived, "Tonight is fine with me… as long as you make it interesting."

'I sure will.' Itachi thought. "Ok. I'll be waiting." Itachi said then he jumped down from the roof to get inside. Sakura stayed there and waited till he had gone. "Phew…" she sighed, then she remembered that Itachi was sick, "Ah! I forgot about that! Why did I forget? He still needs to be treated! Oh no! Is he killing himself!?" Sakura screamed as she shook herself left and right and either hand on her head.

"_I bet he did something… or you really are getting old. Hehe."_ Inner Sakura teased.

'Shut up! If I am then you are!" Sakura snapped back at her Inner self. _"Oh… That's too bad then… hihihihi" _Inner Sakura giggled like crazy.

"Whatever, I guess. Time to go in." Sakura said to herself. When she got in, Kisame was laughing like crazy and Itachi was standing just in front of the door to his room. He looked really irritated and annoyed by Kisame's laughing.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked Itachi, "What's wrong with him?"

Itachi grunted, "It's nothing, he's just gone cuckoo, that's all." Then Itachi glared at Kisame (like he's gonna kill him) one more time and went into his room. Kisame just laughed and laughed and laughed till he can't take it anymore. And soon, he had calmed down. "Whew… that was surely fun…" He muttered.

"Huh?" Kisame said when he noticed that Sakura was just in front the door that led outside. "I never saw you there… How long have you been there anyway?"

Sakura slapped her hand on her forehead. "You blind or what?!" Sakura screamed, "I've been here just 10 minutes ago already!"

"You have?" Kisame asked her. 'I bet I've been laughing too much that I forgot about my surroundings and kept laughing at Itachi.' Kisame thought while he grinned innocently at Sakura, 'But he sure looked dangerous when he left… but how didn't I ever notice Haruno coming in?'

Sakura sighed and said, "Anyway, what were you laughing about earlier?" Then she suddenly remembered Itachi's scowl before he went in his room. But she still stayed there and kept asking Kisame. After an hour and a half, she was finally tired and went to her bedroom as well.

'Hm. I bet that Kisame's joke was even pointless.' Sakura thought bitterly since she hadn't a clue as to what Kisame was laughing about. 'I wonder if he really was laughing **at** Itachi-kun because earlier…'

Then Sakura saw a rewind of her memory of Kisame and Itachi in her mind. Itachi was scowling really threateningly at Kisame and Kisame seemed like he didn't have a single didn't care in the world.

'Whatever, I guess. I bet I'll really need a lot of sleep for tonight.' Sakura thought, dismissing the thought before that. 'Our fight may last for hours…'

"_I wonder what he's going to do… Will he use his Sharingan or other techniques his clan uses…?" _Inner Sakura wondered loudly, at the same time, asking her Outer self.

'Whatever. At any rate, we better sleep for tonight's battle…' Sakura said as she laid her head on the soft pillow and doze off quietly.

Yo, the 3rd Chapter is finally out! Please feel free to give a review!

**Give a review… or DIE!?**

Hehe… that's only a joke. Anyway, this story is made for all ItaSaku fans and Naruto (the show itself) fans only. Of course, it's also dedicated to MY fans… but if you review, doesn't mean your already MY fan… so… oragaishimasu!!! Please… I need to see what you think about my story…

Arigatou! ^.^

P.S.: Anyway, I think I've made Kisame a bit too teasingly friendly.

Next up: **The Fight!**


	4. The Fight

This chapter is named: **The Fight!**

Please feel free to give a review. Thank you ^.^

I don't own Naruto or its characters. I only own the plot for this story. Anyway, on with the story!

Sakura woke up 2 hours later. She got up and got ready for the fight… after eating a lot. She checked outside a window every time she passed one. She also looked around the house for Itachi. But, she never found Itachi anywhere. So she tried to ask Kisame. He told her that he hasn't even come out from his room.

"But how come you didn't get out for a long time? I was sooo lonely here. Do you know the feeling of being alone?!" Kisame complained to her as she sewed more clothing for herself. "What are you doing anyway? Why are the both of you acting… weird?"

"Well… that is none of your business… not for now, anyway." Sakura said as she had finished making her 6th top and skirt (or whatever you'd call it). "Anyway, can you tell me where you've hidden my kunai pouch?"

"Eh? Why would you ask me?" Kisame said innocently. "I don't know where it is. You see, usually, Itachi'd be the person here who'd hide the victim's weapons. He doesn't use them though."

"What?" Sakura said. She was just getting up from her chair. "Then… you mean, he throws them away, or he sells them?" Sakura was desperate for extra clothes incase Itachi destroyed her current pair. Now, she was desperate to get weapons.

"Well… I think he buries them…" Kisame said after thinking for a while. "Or was that Deidara who buried them…?"

"What??? You don't even know what your own teammate does?" Sakura asked him, rather loudly. "But… I need some kunai and shuriken immediately!"

"What for?" Kisame asked, then he sighed very deeply. "Here then. Use this spare one that I have. There are only 3 kunai there and around… 5 shuriken. That's because I'd rather use my chakra… hehe. But you'll find them useful." Kisame said.

"Ok… thanks, Kisame-san…" Sakura said slowly while she wondered if he really was that helpful or he was planning to trick Sakura.

"_Hey, genius, if he was planning to trick us, he'll use a better way to do it!" _Inner Sakura said sarcastically. 'Ok… But is this enough?' Sakura thought. _"I bet that's enough since—" _Kisame started but he was cut off by the sound of a door opening. They both looked at Itachi's door. It was opened halfway and Itachi was also out halfway.

"That's enough preparation, Sakura-san!" Itachi said. "It's time…" He said as he looked outside the window after he had come out totally.

Sakura looked outside a window and saw a blood-red sky becoming into a dark blue one. A star or two were coming out and the sun cannot be seen now. "O-ok…" Sakura said nervously and quietly.

Itachi walked across them to the door that led outside and said before going out, "I'll be waiting, you have 20 seconds to get out."

Sakura gulped when she heard the cold, serious tone in his voice. She sensed that Kisame had already figured out what was going on between them. He leaned towards Sakura's back, for he was facing her back now, and whispered, "You can do it… I know he'll take it easy on you."

Sakura put on the kunai pouch and glanced back at Kisame, who winked encouragingly at her, before going out. When she was outside, Itachi was on the roof again. "Shall I get up there first? Or let's start immediately?" Sakura asked impatiently.

Itachi nodded. "Alright, before we start, here are some rules." Sakura said loudly, not bothering to jump up the roof, "You are not allowed to use your Sharingan… especially its really hardcore techniques. Also, you can't use illusions on me, is that clear?

"Ok. But if you have your rules, I should also have mine." Itachi said, "I'll just give you one rule: fight me with all your strength and win."

"What's the consequences incase I'd fail?" Sakura asked challengingly.

"I knew you'd ask that." Itachi said. "Ok, your consequence is… that you'll take off your clothes… and take a dip in that cold lake!" Itachi said as he pointed to his left.

Sakura looked that way and saw a glittery surface. 'C-cold? Me?' Sakura thought. She felt herself becoming red in the face.

"No way!!!" Sakura screamed at him, "I'm not going to take a bath in that dark place! Also, I'm not going to take off my clothes! Give me a bathing suit if you want… as long as I don't go there naked!"

Sakura saw Itachi smirk. "W-what is it?" she asked, fearing his 'evil' smirk.

Then Itachi's 'evil' smirk became an 'evil' smile. "Fine with me." Itachi said, loosing his smirk, "I'll agree on that if you agree that I can give you see-through clothing."

'Just what is this guy?' Sakura thought. Then she sighed and said, "Fine then as long as you don't come around the place to peek or snoop! Let's begin."

Sakura got into fighting position and got ready for an attack. Itachi stood as still as he was and suddenly jumped to Sakura's direction, throwing a kunai to Sakura. Sakura ran to her left to dodge it and threw 3 shuriken at him.

When the shuriken touched Itachi, he immediately disappeared. 'C-clone?' Sakura thought. She was about to turn around when someone from behind her got both her arms and put them behind her.

Sakura struggled to get free but Itachi was stronger. 'I bet my chakra should have returned by now.' Sakura thought.

She put up a lot of chakra in her foot and tried to kick him. The moment her foot hit him, he disappeared again. 'Another clone?' Sakura thought.

The battle lasted for 3 hours and it was already dark because the moon had gone behind the clouds… again. Sakura was standing 10 feet away from Itachi now and both of them are tired and beat. Sakura had one last blow/punch full of chakra to give and Itachi had enough chakra for one last technique.

Sakura had noticed that there was a kunai just beside her right foot. She swiftly picked it up and threw it towards Itachi who ducked it easily. 'Hell… if he tries one last attack, I might not make it…' Sakura thought as she breathed heavily.

Itachi threw one last fire technique at Sakura. Sakura didn't get to dodge it because it was so vast. The attack threw Sakura back and it also made her roll around before she had finally stopped. It also burnt her skin painfully.

Itachi walked towards her slowly. Sakura was lying on her back on the dry grass, she had bruises and burns all over her from his attacks. 'Looks like I overdid it.' Itachi thought.

But then, he noticed something just underneath the unconscious Sakura. Itachi walked around and took a stick and took off some of his clothes and used a jutsu to put on flame on the stick. When he came back to Sakura, he saw red liquid under her right arm.

'Is this blood?!' Itachi thought as he put down the stick and moved Sakura over to her side. He saw 2 deep, long, horizontal cuts behind Sakura's right arm and back. They looked like they were supposed to be one very long cut. Then he looked around for the source of the wounds. And he saw a sharp rock

'I've got to bring her in right away!' Itachi thought. He immediately put his arms under Sakura's legs and back (not on the cut) and rushed her inside the house.

"Kisame! Give me bandage and get water right away!" Itachi said once he had already burst into the house. "Hurry!"

Kisame got a small basin and put water into it which came out of thin air. Itachi rested Sakura on the couch. He took the small basin with one bloody hand.

He took Sakura's arm and put it on the edge of the couch. Then he put the basin under Sakura's arm and used the water to wash the wound. And soon, the water had become red and he needed to change the water. He asked Kisame to give him more water and washed Sakura's arm one last time. After that, he wrapped Sakura's arm with bandage.

'The back… this is going to be hard… for him anyway…' Kisame thought as Itachi tried to wash Sakura's back. But Itachi suddenly turned to Kisame before he could even laugh inwardly. "Kisame, can you wash Sakura's back with your water?"

Kisame was looking at Itachi who really showed determination in his face. "S-sure…" Kisame said. He knew that Itachi was really determined to help heal Sakura. So Kisame made water out of thin air and made it rub itself on Sakura's back, washing away blood.

Kisame put down the bloody water on the basin and made another clean batch. He did the same thing, and after that, Itachi put bandage on Sakura's back—which he really had a difficulty with since he had to put up her clothes and lift unconscious Sakura up till he finished.

Kisame went out of the room later. And Itachi stayed there for a while. Then he transferred Sakura in her room and stayed beside her till the next morning came.

Sakura opened her eyes and bright sunlight immediately told her that it was already morning. She looked around and saw a black-headed person asleep on her bed but sitting on a chair just beside her bed, his head on his arms.

Sakura tried to sit up but her back suddenly hurt. She groaned quietly from the pain, so then, she just went back to lying down. 'What's wrong with me?' Sakura thought.

"_I recall fighting with Itachi last night then blacking out…"_ Inner Sakura muttered. Sakura stared at her bandaged arm as she listened to her Inner self mutter more details about last night's battle.

'But then… why am I bandaged and all?' Sakura thought. Inner Sakura was just about to say something when Itachi moved a bit. Then he lifted his head and said, "I'm sorry…"

"Huh?" Sakura asked. But Itachi was already walking to the door. "Wait…" Sakura muttered. "What happened last night? All I remember is that you gave a final blow then… everything went black."

Itachi didn't know how to react. He knew that his final blow was the reason Sakura got her deep wounds.

Sakura remembered that when she landed on the ground, there was a sharp rock. She hit the sharp edge as she was rolling on the ground. "There was a rock on the ground… I hit the sharp edge and…" Sakura's voice trailed away as Itachi turned around.

His face showed a little bit of shock and despair and it mostly showed that he was resentful. "I'm sorry about that." Itachi muttered.

"It's okay… no, really, I'm okay." Sakura said. "You said you'd never win till your opponent is knocked down right?"

Itachi looked away. It was his words… it was him, his actions… they all had hurt Sakura. He knew Sakura was a good person, and good people don't blame other people. Sakura would blame herself, he knew it. She'd blame herself for being a weakling and not being able to dodge his last blow. 'Moreover, Sakura would blame herself for challenging me…' Itachi thought bitterly.

"It's all my fault anyway." Sakura mumbled, "I challenged you… but I didn't even practiced. And I'm a weakling…" Sakura finished. Itachi couldn't think of a way to cheer Sakura up. Even Sakura's Inner self, who was always so noisy and a commentator, was speechless.

Then Itachi suddenly had an idea. "Your right, it's all your fault." Itachi told her. Sakura looked at him, shocked and confused. "It's your fault that you didn't train… and you really **are **weak and helpless."

And all these words got Sakura mad in the inside. 'W-what is he saying? Grrr! This guy will really have it now!!!' Sakura thought angrily. "That's it!" Sakura cried at him.

Itachi didn't know that all the while they were talking, Sakura was trying to heal herself. And now that Sakura's wounds are a bit smaller and shallower, she instantly rushed towards Itachi at a surprising speed.

Itachi was taken by surprise at Sakura's sudden attack. Sakura punched him hard in the face with almost all her chakra. The impact caused Itachi to fall. And Sakura landed on top of him. (hehe)

'How could she still move quick at that condition?!' Itachi thought while he rubbed his cheek. 'She even got to punch me hard…'

When Sakura landed on him, she groaned because her wound in her right arm had hurt since she used her that arm to punch him. "Ow… Ow, that hurts..." Sakura moaned.

Only did she notice that she was on top of Itachi when she felt warmth and motion on her underside. 'Not this again!' Sakura thought. She immediately got up, greatly ignoring the pain on her wounds.

"That hurt!" Itachi snapped at her. "Ouch… you know what? If you try doing that again, I'm really gonna get you back!"

"Hey! Don't blame me for that!" Sakura shrieked at him. "You started it all anyway, didn't you?!" She ignored the pain then went back to the bed and sat there.

"How is it that Sasuke is so different from you?!" Sakura started again, she didn't care about Itachi now. "He is so nice to me, and you are so cruel! Well, yeah, maybe he was annoyed at me when we just started being ninjas. But now, he's so nice to me that he treats me even more than a normal boyfriend would!"

As Sakura was saying the word 'boyfriend', Itachi walked out of the room, leaving Sakura behind. 'That man… he really is trying to get on my nerves!' Sakura thought as she followed Itachi outside.

She looked around the house for him, as she was going to the bathroom, Kisame said, "If your looking for Itachi, he went outside." Sakura muttered 'thanks' before shutting the door of the bathroom and heading outside.

"You still are slow in looking for people." Itachi said as he saw Sakura come out. "You really have gotten into my nerves—"

"Fine." Sakura said, cutting his words, "Let's settle this by another spar then." She said as she positioned herself.

"This wouldn't be fair if you have bad wounds. What about if I take you next time?" Itachi said but Sakura charged towards him. She punched him hard, but he caught her fist and punched her back in the face which sent her flying back.

Sakura landed on her feet after she turned in the air from his attack. "I don't care if it wouldn't be fair! I just need to hurt you and knock you out and…" Sakura paused to think. She opened her mouth to say 'win' but Itachi said something first.

"Haven't you already hurt me? You've already hurt me with your words of praise on Sasuke and you've already punched me hard back there. What else do you want?"

Sakura gasped on the inside, shocked by his words. "S-sorry…" Sakura muttered. But Itachi ignored her.

"Fine, if you want to spar again, we'll spar. But you'll never be going back on your word anymore." Itachi said harshly. "What are your conditions?"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I was the one who gave conditions last time. Now, you will be the one to. What will they be?"

Sakura thought hard, but it didn't take a long while before she decided. "If you win, I'll serve you for 3 days." Sakura said, but it didn't seem to content Itachi. "A-and I'll do your condition since I lost last time."

Itachi smirked evilly again. "Good, but if you win?" Itachi asked. It was clear that he was really contented with Sakura's conditions, but he wanted more.

"If I win, you'll serve me for a week." Sakura announced in a smile. She got ready to charge. And Itachi got ready to defend. Sakura charged at him and tried to punch him in the stomach but he dodged it.

Then Sakura threw a few kunai at him. But he kept dodging at her attacks. And he attacked too but Sakura blocked them.

Some time later, Itachi and Sakura were standing at about 10 feet away from each other. Sakura was tired, her wounds sore and painful, and her arms tired from blocking his attacks. Itachi's stamina was now reduced to a low point; he was tired from dodging Sakura's attacks, also from giving Sakura attacks that he knew will weaken her.

Sakura now charged at Itachi, jumped high and gave a strong punch but Itachi blocked it. She jumped back and landed a few feet away. "If you keep blocking, your arms will tire. And you'll loose more strength than dodging. That's also why I dodge than to block."

"But I have natural blocking reflexes. And I tend to lose my guard if I dodge more…well that's if someone else tries to hit me from behind. Hehe…" Sakura said.

"Whatever, I guess I'll just have to knock you out again." Itachi said casually. Then he charged at Sakura, who didn't get to avoid his attack. She was choosing whether to block or dodge.

"Ooof!" Sakura said when she fell to the ground. "That hurt…" She screamed as she threw another. Then they continued again after a few more moments.

After that, Sakura was almost beat. She was on the ground, scarred and thrashed. Itachi walked towards her. He sighed and said, "You really should give up now. If you try to continue, you'll really end up like before."

"Shut up." Sakura muttered, her head down and her face shadowed. "I'm not giving up till I win this time. I've got a request, by the way."

"Hm?" Itachi said, "What is it?"

"Before that, can I change my conditions?" Sakura asked, looking up to Itachi. "I'll need them changed before I can ask my request…"

"Fine, what is your request?" Itachi asked.

"Maybe, if I lose, can you train me or something like that?" Sakura asked, giving him a weak, but sweet smile. Something inside Itachi was moved again. 'I-it's this feeling again.' he thought.

"Sure, I'll train you." Itachi answered her, "But I've got to beat you first."

"I think you're mistaken." Sakura said playfully. She ran away from him, leaving him a bit puzzled, but he followed all the same. Sakura headed to the lake.

'What is she up to?' Itachi thought. 'And how could she still run this far?' He followed her till they reach the end of dry land. Sakura jumped up a big rock and turned to face him. "Come and get me!" She shouted at him.

Itachi charged towards her. Sakura jumped back and landed on water. Although, she didn't sink in—she floated. "We'll battle here." She said bravely.

"Fine with me." Itachi said as he charged at her again. Sakura threw 2 shurikens at him and one scratch his cheek. 'I've finally got you.' Sakura thought.

Something from underneath her held her ankles and pulled her down into the cold water. Sakura held her breath as she tried to kick hard to loose her ankles from Itachi's firm hold. Soon, she had shaken him off. And the battle above water continued.

Little did they know that they were being watched by Kisame from a distance. "Hehe… this is getting interesting. Soon, Itachi should tire and Sakura might even win this battle." Kisame said to himself as he took a sip from a glass of milk just beside him.

Sakura punched Itachi in the face. Itachi sank into the water. Sakura waited and waited, not losing her guard. She waited for about 10 more minutes, turning around, searching for him as she waited. But Itachi never came up again.

Finally I've finished this chapter! It's been five nights before I could finish it… I didn't want my sister to see how the story is coming. It wouldn't be fair to you guys. I only let her read it after I've posted it.

Anyway, what do you think?? I know it's quite a long chapter but it was great right? Please review 3 I think I might've put in too many details about their fights though.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Domo arigatou goziamasu… Ja ne!

PS: Yes, I know Japanese, but I still know very few words. I'm actually studying—self-study, that is.


	5. Disaster!

Hey there, 5th Chapter is up! I name it: **"Disaster!"** I don't really know why I named it that though…

"Gather 'round, gather 'round and you'll all see what happens next in this heart-pounding, mind-racing and romantic story!" My sister says as she advertises.

Anyway, please tell me what you think and/or tell me if ever I made any mistakes on the grammar or… whatever.

Here ya go then:

Sakura was getting worried. Itachi never went up for 20 minutes now. The moon was slowly being covered by heavy clouds and, even though it was dark now, it looked like it was about to rain because thunder can be heard and lightning can be seen from afar.

"I-Itachi-san?" Sakura said, trying to sound impatient, but she couldn't help stuttering since he hasn't shown up. She tried looking for his chakra signature, but the closest one she saw was Itachi's—which was 12 feet away from below her.

Sakura immediately dove underwater and searched for Itachi. 'Where is he? Could this be only a trap? But he never went up…' Sakura thought. Many things were in her mind now and Inner Sakura was also starting to panic noisily inside her head.

Sakura went up the surface again to catch air, after that, she went back down. She looked around and saw a shadow. It was Itachi and he was still. She swam to him immediately. She pulled him up the surface immediately.

In the distance, Kisame knew about Itachi's plan. He watched as Sakura bit into his colleague's bait. 'She'll be mad at him for sure.' Kisame thought. 'Then I'll just stop her when she's already gone mad.'

Sakura pulled Itachi to dry land. "Itachi-san!? Itachi-san, wake up!!" Sakura shouted at him. She did a first aid (the thing for drowned people). She did everything—except lips to lips. _"Why don't you try lips to lips? It's the only thing you never did…" _Inner Sakura asked.

'Shut up!' Sakura thought, 'That's one thing I'm avoiding!'

"_But what if that's the one thing that would help him recover?"_

Sakura stopped and thought about it. 'Could it be that he wanted me to do this?' Sakura thought. Then she tried again all the first aid stuff she knew, except the lips to lips thing. Itachi choked once. He choked twice. Thrice, quadruple times now.

He opened his eyes. Sakura felt joy, although, she didn't know why. "What happened?" Itachi muttered.

"You fell into the lake…" Sakura answered. Itachi sat up. 'I remember losing my chakra control. Then there was this thing that caught my foot. I couldn't fight it then… everything went black.' Itachi recalled in his mind.

"What happened in there?" Sakura asked. "Why didn't you come back into the surface immediately?"

"Nothing…" Itachi said, then he stood up and started walking back to the house.

"H-hey! What about the fight?!" Sakura shouted at him.

Itachi stopped and said, "You win."

'I-is this real?' Sakura thought. 'Impossible! That means… he gave up?'

"_No, silly. He didn't give up. He was knocked out remember!?" _Inner Sakura said. _"That's why he admits it. He lost to you." _

'No, he wasn't knocked out by me. It was the water. He couldn't breathe underwater.' Sakura thought. 'But he considered it…'

"_You don't know sometimes, who would've thought that he wasn't a rule-breaker?"_

'Anyway, we better get inside now… I think its going to rain.' Sakura thought as she started walking back to the Akatsuki hideout.

When Sakura got inside, she headed to her room immediately. She changed into dry, clean clothes. Later, she went to the kitchen to cook dinner, since Kisame said he doesn't cook. Then after that, she set up the table and told them to eat.

"Really," Kisame said when they were all eating. "Eating this late is… not really something we usually do."

"Well, it's not my fault that we couldn't eat immediately after our battle was gone." Sakura said. "You said you couldn't cook."

"I don't. My job is to assassinate people my boss tells me to and watch over Itachi, period." Kisame said simply.

"Whatever." Sakura said. Then they all continued eating in silence till they finished. As usual, Kisame volunteered to wash the dishes. Then Itachi went to his room and Sakura cleaned the table.

After that, Sakura went to her room, leaving Kisame alone. In her room, she undressed and examined her wounds. Then she changed to the nightclothes she made since her second night in the hideout.

MEANWHILE…

Team 7 is moving in the quiet night. Ino was now separated from Team 7 since she had to go back to her team and find Sakura. In replacement, Sai was with them—with which Naruto was very upset about. _"You have to have him in your team because Ino has to go back to hers. Ino's team will be helping with the search… this will make our search wider, don't you want that?" _These were Tsunade's words when Naruto complained.

And far away from Team 7's location, were Hinata, Kiba and Shino. "I think we have to look somewhere else." Kiba said when they had finished looking around their area. "Let's go this way." He directed. And they headed east.

On the other side of the country, the reunited Team 10 was taking a break. Shikamaru sighed as Chouji took out another bag of chips. "Will you stop that?! This is serious!" he scolded Chouji. He looked at Ino who was sleeping lightly in her sleeping bag.

"I wonder how Sakura-chan is…" Tenten asked while they, Rock Lee, Neji and her, moved along trees heading towards the Sand. Their team has just gotten back to Konoha when they suddenly were assigned to help in searching for the second-best healer in Konoha. "Do you think she's alright?"

"She has to be…" Neji said, he was remembering a moment he had with Sakura one time. "She's Sakura Haruno."

_It was in the day and Sakura and Neji were walking to the Hokage's office. That time, Sasuke still hasn't come back and Neji thought of cheering up Sakura. Truth is, Tenten asked Neji to comfort Sakura... so he did. "Tell you what, maybe we could… train." Neji asked awkwardly._

"_Sure." Sakura said, almost not paying attention to what he was saying. She had just come back from a failed mission and attempt to get Sasuke back that time so she was depressed. "Let's go."_

'_Wow… this really has a bad effect on her. I bet Sasuke was her first love.' Neji thought, 'It must be so sad for her first love to reject her then leave her all alone…'_

_Neji saw Sakura wipe her eyes with her arm. Then she faced him and said, "C'mon, Neji-kun! You better hurry up if you really want to train me!"_

'_Huh?' Neji thought. 'I thought she was all down… sigh… girls are so confusing.'_

"_Alright, we'll train." Neji said. And they trained and trained until Sakura couldn't move. They sparred, Sakura won 5 times but Neji had won the 6th._

"_How can a Hyuuga beat me?!" Sakura said, they were resting under a tree and it was almost sundown since the sky was turning slightly orange. "I am the best ninja here."_

"_Correction," Neji said. "You're the second-best medical ninja here."_

"_Whatever. Thanks for today, Neji-kun. I really had fun training and sparring with you." Sakura said. "I've got a piece of advice for you anyway…"_

"_Advice?"_

"_Yeah, try going out with Tenten-chan… I know she likes you."_

_End of Flashback_

'Sigh…' Neji thought. 'I've already tried, Sakura-chan… and now, we're secretly a couple. You must be proud of me taking your advice… Tenten was already happy. But when you were kidnapped, she had become sadder than before we did become a couple…'

"Neji-kun, watch out!" Tenten said when she noticed that he was spacing out. Neji almost slipped from a tree branch. "Thanks…" he said.

"What were you spacing out for?" Rock Lee asked.

"It's nothing…" Neji said. And they continued on their journey.

MEANWHILE…

It was early morning and Sakura was the first to get up… like always. She quietly slipped into the kitchen and made scrambled egg and ham she found in the fridge. "Lalalala" She sang as she cooked.

Somewhere in the house, Itachi woke up from the smell of the food and her singing… her wonderful singing. 'Hmm… I smell something good…' Itachi thought as he got up. He went outside and saw Sakura preparing the table.

"Mornin…" He said as he took a seat. "What's that?"

"Oh, good morning." Sakura said as she put down the plate of freshly made scrambled eggs and ham. "It's scrambled egg and ham…"

"I know its egg and ham." Itachi said. "But what's that on the apron?"

Sakura looked down at the apron she was wearing and saw some kind of gigantic ant. It was too big for a normal red ant and it surely had really sharp pincers. It also had Sakura recognized the gigantic bug as a tongeral. It was a really rare kind of bug and it was dangerous and fast.

"Aagh!! Get it off!" Sakura screamed as the tongeral crept up to her neck and went to her back. "Hurry! Or I'm gonna die and I'm taking you with me!"

Itachi took the glass on his table which was half-filled with water. He threw the water to the bug, and Sakura's shirt and apron. The bug landed on the table and Itachi trapped the bug with the glass.

Sakura was cursing and swearing to herself as Itachi used his Sharingan to kill the bug. "I wonder why this guy was really slow today."

Sakura thought she heard him wrong. She turned to face him and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…" Itachi started. "There are a lot of tongerals here. I've captured this guy before. It was really fast… but I still got it. And one day I saw it gone from its cage… I was planning on studying it so I didn't kill it."

"You're crazy!" Sakura said. "That… thing almost got me and…" Sakura said but she was feeling dizzy all of a sudden. She tried to stay up by leaning on the table but she fainted and fell on the floor.


	6. A Little Plan

Itachi had noticed her weakening and he took her to the couch so she'd rest there. 'I guess I'll just wait for her to wake up. Besides… I didn't tell her that I've taken out most of the deadly poison in that bug. It's all because she didn't ask in the first place.' Itachi thought.

Moments later, Kisame woke up and noticed Sakura sleeping on the couch when he saw her go to her bedroom last night. "Hey, Itachi," He said through the door of the bathroom since Itachi was taking a bath. "What happened to her?"

"She got dizzy… since **your** tongeral got her." Itachi replied.

"Oh. So you've finally found Trongz." Kisame said. "I lost him last night. I thought she might've gotten somewhere over inside your room." Kisame sat down and took some of the food Sakura prepared and started eating.

"Seriously, you've got to stop taking in poisonous and dangerous bugs. Or at least, get them a new cage." Itachi said as he came out of the misty bathroom with a towel around his lower half. Then he walked to his room and closing the door after saying, "And you've got to hurry with it 'cause we've got a guest."

"Whatever. It's not like you care about our guest." Kisame said.

In the afternoon, Sakura woke up. But all throughout the time she slept, she was dreaming of Itachi training her. 'But how come I was different in my dream?' Sakura thought as she stood up to look for Itachi.

"Itachi-san…" she said when she saw him sitting under the tree, carving wood. Itachi looked up at Sakura. "I-I was thinking of starting the training?"

"Oh, that's fine. But you won. I should be the one doing your conditions." Itachi said, taking of a chunk of wood. Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever! You know what? Just forget about all my conditions and start training me!"

"Okay. So your changing your conditions again?!" Itachi said as the put aside the carving tool and the wood to stand up. "Well, okay. I'll accept that but you've got to do my condition for the other fight tonight."

"Fine. But please, let's start training." Sakura begged, putting her hands together for Itachi. But he just walked by her and told her to shut up and train.

Time passed by and Sakura quickly learned new techniques. And Kisame went out to watch them under the tree. Itachi also had to ask for Kisame to shoot water at Sakura for her training. And it was soon getting dark.

Sakura went in the house with Itachi and Kisame at her heels. She changed her clothes and started cooking. While she cooked, Kisame went into the kitchen to watch her. Then Sakura had an idea.

"Kisame," She said, getting a 'yes' from him, "Are you interested in cooking?"

Kisame tensed and gulped. 'How did she know that I'm interested in cooking?' He asked himself. "I don't know if I am." I was his answer.

"Okay then." Sakura said, a bit disappointed, "Tomorrow, Itachi-kun and I are going to train again."

"So its Itachi-_kun_ again, huh?" Kisame said teasingly. "What happened to Itachi-_san_?"

"W-well… I meant… Itachi-san… hehe." Sakura said sheepishly. "I guess… I kind of mix it together?"

"Wrong," Kisame said, "I think you just have a crush on him."

Sakura blushed. "Oh, come on, you know I hate him big." Sakura dissed him. "You better get those plates ready or else, I'll be super tired."

"Fine, fine." Kisame said. And he did what Sakura said. And later, Itachi went out to eat with them too. They all ate in silence. And after that usual, silent, and boring meal where everyone is either trapped in his or her own thoughts or just spacing out, they all cleaned up and went to their own bedrooms.

Next morning, Sakura woke up with so much energy in training again that she ate all too quickly and got stomach pain which postponed their practice. "Thanks to you, I've got more warm-up time." Itachi shouted to the bathroom door.

"Whatever!" Sakura shouted back.

And soon, Sakura was ready. It was only 8 am and they were already practicing. Itachi put off lots of clones and Sakura had to fight them all at the same time. There was also a time where she tried to dodge all the kunai they'd be throwing at her.

She failed that 2 times now. But she wasn't hit on vital parts. She healed herself quickly whenever she got hit. Itachi gave her dodging tips that were really unique.

Sakura was having fun on the outside, but on the inside, she inner self was telling her that when Sasuke and Naruto finds out, they'd go nuts. She was standing under the tree, talking inwardly to herself and most of her concentration is in her head. She didn't see a clone (or the real one) charge at her.

Sakura was taken by surprise when she saw him really close. She tried to defend but it was too late. He got her pinned on the tree, his hand on her neck. But he didn't get her to suffocate.

Sakura lifted a hand with a kunai and tried to hit his hand. Itachi saw this move and pinned her wrist to the tree with his free one.

"_Damn! He's got us tight…" _Inner Sakura said. _"What to do?"_

'What about a kick?' Sakura thought. She tried to kick too but Itachi dodged it then he got his clones to get a rope and tie her feet till her stomach around the tree, except for the raised hand. Then the clones disappeared.

Now, everything was quiet, except for the soft sound of the kunai hitting the ground. "Let me go…" Sakura said. She stayed calm. But when she saw Itachi take out his Sharingan, she started shaking.

Itachi noticed this and decided to play with her. He stayed quiet as he moved his face closer to hers. Sakura tried not to face him she turned to another direction, her neck was about hurting now.

"I-Itachi-kun…" Sakura murmured. And at the suffix, Itachi felt like he wanted to kiss her. It's all because she never called him _Itachi-kun_ in front of him before; she always used _–san_ whenever she would talk to him directly.

Then Sakura noticed that he hasn't been moving since she called his name. She tried to think about how she could get away from the ropes and be free. But it was too late when she was about to start punching him because he had already gone back to the real world.

Sakura couldn't take facing another direction anymore. So she couldn't help but face back at Itachi since her neck already hurt so much. "Itachi-kun… Please…" she muttered. "Let me go…"

Itachi moved closer to her right ear then he licked it. **(Gawd!!! This is toooo much)** Sakura felt a wet, warm little something brush on her ear. Itachi sensed that Sakura tensed up a lot and she seemed to stop breathing.

So Itachi pulled back his head and he heard a big sigh of relief from Sakura. 'She thinks I'm finished with her… well, I'm not.' Itachi thought as he smirked.

"W-what are you planning?" Sakura said when she saw him smirk. Itachi came closer to her face again and, this time, he put his lips onto her soft ones.

Sakura felt a small hint passion come from him the time he put his lips on hers. Sakura was slowly getting into him by time. She opened her teeth which were closed since the kiss started.

They parted soon. Itachi looked at Sakura with different eyes. Sakura looked back at his dark onyx ones. They stared at each other for a while, each of them thinking almost the same thing.

'Sigh… this is gonna be a long day.' Sakura thought. While Itachi thought, 'This is gonna be a long year.'

**Hey guys, guess why Itachi thought of a long year… hmmm… did you know that he just planned to keep her with them for a week? But could it be that… everything he planned would go wrong!?**

**Or maybe he couldn't help not thinking about Sakura even if she's already gone… till a year!? It's possible just like Coke! Hehe**

**No way!!! We'll see… ^^**

**Oh, and about that thing Sakura was supposed to do because she lost that first challenge, maybe I'll pass it up for this chapter. I'll try putting it in the next. **

**Anyway, sorry for not updating for sooo long. And this fanfic is purely fan-made. Ja ne!**


	7. The Consequence

**Chapter 7 comin' up: The Consequence**

**Ack! This might be a good one! Here ya go:**

It was the next night. And Sakura was resting, tired from today's training with Itachi and Kisame. She had totally forgotten about the consequence from their first battle because of all the training she's had. And now, she was cooking dinner.

"Hey… I've got a creepy thing to tell you." Kisame said. "You know the lake at the back of the house, right?"

"Yeah…" Sakura said, "What about it?"

"Well, I know it's all just rumors but it's really creeping me out." Kisame said, and then his tone turned into a scary one. "They say that there is a lost ghost there of a white lady. She doesn't harm anyone. But even anyone who sees her would go away because of her scary features."

"Who's 'they'?" Sakura asked, "And whose ghost is it?"

"Hidan and Kakuzu, two more of Akatsuki which I know you know of, were here about years ago. And they had this girl for a prisoner… like you. But she was way too different from you. She was like… how should I put it… she was a loner and she hated men and kids." Kisame said, "She also had powerful and unique, but weird, abilities and she had something like a clone of the 2-tailed beast. And I'm pretty sure that you didn't know that the two-tailed beast was a girl who looked just like her. Except for the hair color and skin color, but their eyes were exactly the same."

There was a pause, Sakura waited for Kisame to continue. He said, "So anyway, I heard Hidan tell Diedara that he saw a glowing entity floating just above that lake one _cold_ night… in the middle of the lake even. And then, he wanted to get a clearer view so he came out of the house and close to the lake."

"Then what?" Sakura said, starting to get anxious. Kisame answered, "Hidan saw a girl with blood all over her white dress and he saw that this girl was dead. Hidan has always been an immortal. And he knows the looks of the dead and living, no matter how good a make-up artist is. And this girl is no faker, he says. She had sunken eyes and very pale skin… almost white. Then her hair would be covering half of her face…"

Sakura got goose bumps all over her then Itachi opened the bathroom door. "Are you finally finished with your story, Kisame?" He asked, he looked bored.

Kisame grinned and he ate after Sakura had cooked dinner. While she, on the other hand, was thinking about the ghost of the poor girl and lost her appetite. 'I wonder what could help her or get her to crossover…'

Itachi noticed this and said, "Speaking of the lake… Sakura, you haven't forgotten your consequence yet, have you?"

Sakura was only half-listening. But when she heard of the word 'consequence', she couldn't help but shiver a bit… not only because of Kisame's story, also because it was a bit cold that night. "Uh… Itachi-kun… can we, like, skip it tonight?" Sakura asked nervously.

'So it's Itachi-kun now?' Itachi and Kisame thought together.

"No." Itachi answered flatly. "You promised to do it, so do it."

Sakura sighed. "B-but… it's… cold outside! The lake's gonna have to be ice-cold, too. And I could freeze to death."

"Well… that's not my problem." Itachi said. Then he stood up and went in his room. Sakura put the almost-burned eggs on the table and Kisame started eating. Then Itachi came back with white cloth in his hand.

He tossed it to Sakura. She spread it out and she was holding a nagajuban (the kind of clothes that Hell Girl uses when she takes a bath). "Are you serious!!? I'm not doing that! Not tonight!" Sakura said. Then she went to her room with the nagajuban.

Itachi knew she would love to try it out. He knew Sakura was really into fashion and all so she would try it. And when she asks for it…

"Hey," Sakura said when Itachi went into her room. "Can I keep this?"

"You'll have to go there first." Itachi said. "And then you can keep it. You know, I had a hunch you'd say that…."

"Whatever. Fine, I'll change… then I'll go to a 'dip'. Now, get out of here for a while, I need to change."

Itachi went outside after a really quick meal. He waited at the tree in front of the house. 'She surely takes her time…' he thought. Then he felt her presence at the door. He looked back and saw her with a towel. And the nagajuban had fit her perfectly. And he can see that through the suit, she was wearing white bathing suit. And all this made her look really perfect.

Itachi stood up and lead her to the lake. Sakura could feel a faint breeze and her feet were wet from the dew on the grass. It had been a hot day earlier and that would mean the night would be cold but it wasn't. The night had been a bit warmer than last night and warmer than the other night. Sakura wondered if the lake was warm as well.

"Um…" She started, "Do I have to really dip till my whole body is inside? Or… can I just get lower body wash?"

"You'll see." Itachi said. When they were at the shore, Itachi told Sakura that they should go to a high rock or something. Sakura bet that Itachi was going to push her in. "But you'll just have to stay here." Sakura commanded.

"Fine." Itachi said.

Then Sakura went up a rock and looked down at the waters. Never had she seen a really clear view of beautifully glowing starfish. "Wow…" she muttered. She leaned a bit and saw that there was also a school of glowing fishes going around the waters here and there.

"Have you seen them?" Itachi shouted from below. Sakura looked back and said, "Yeah. They're really wonderful!"

"Good." Itachi said from behind Sakura. Sakura didn't have the time to say anything before falling down into the water. When she floated up again, she looked up at Itachi and screamed, "That's so unfair! You're such a jerk, you know that!"

Itachi grinned at her. "Whatever. A consequence is a consequence."

Sakura went up the rock again and said, "I'm done here." Then she took the towel she left there and pushed Itachi suddenly. He didn't fall _into_ the water but he fell _on_ the water.

'Grr… I wonder why I didn't use my chakra…' Sakura wondered. 'I was too dumbfounded over the glowing creatures back there that I—"

"Sakura, wait!" Itachi said, catching up to her. "What's with you? You're suddenly so… edgy."

"Well… it's a good thing that you noticed…" Sakura shot at him. 'What's his problem?—Playing with me like a doll!'

When Sakura was in the house, she immediately went to her room and dressed. _"I think you were a little too harsh on him…"_ Inner Sakura said.

'Shut up. You don't know what's with him. Men are so…'

"_Insensitive?"_

'Exactly' Sakura thought. Then she sighed, turned off the lights in her room and went to bed.

MEANWHILE… Naruto and Sasuke were both awake. Kakashi and Sai were both asleep. It was another week of failure. Both volunteered to stay up and keep guard. Sasuke was looking at where the horizon was supposed to be. And Naruto was staring at the sky.

A week ago, they were looking for Sakura for the second day. Six days ago, Naruto and Sasuke had an argument about who Sakura was closest to. Five days ago, both had apologized to each other and four days ago, everyone came across a lost old man who was heading to the Stone country. Three days ago, Naruto and Sai, who helped the old hermit, caught up with Kakashi and Sasuke who had already covered up lots of tracks. Just the other day, Sai had to send back ink mice which would go back to Konoha and give their progress. Naruto screwed up again and lost the team. But then, 22 hours ago, he found their tracks and followed them till he got up to them. And for the rest of the day, they picked up some tracks but it wasn't what they were looking for.

And Konoha needs teams for other missions. So Tsunade took off Team 10 and Team 8 so it's only Team Kakashi that's working on Sakura's loss. And lately, Tsunade has been a bit edgy with Ino, Tenten and Rock Lee bugging her about letting their teams work on Sakura's as well. But thankfully, they've stopped that now and Tsunade's been a bit better now—or so says Pakun, who comes and goes to Konoha every now and then, and Jiraiya, who contacts Kakashi about his own leads.

MEANWHILE… Sakura woke up two hours later feeling hungry. It was still 1:42 at her table clock. Sakura really felt hungry so she sneaked out and went to the dining room. She got milk and some bread from the refrigerator and closed its door. Then at the window at her right which showed the back of the house, she saw something shiny at the corner of her eye. She looked at its direction and screamed when she saw…a glowing entity floating right above the lake.

Alright… that's creepy. I know. But it's good right? And long too. Well… I'm really sorry for not updating for sooo long. Our Net Connection was cut off for a really long time. And it took long before we got connection from the new one.

Hope you enjoyed the story anyway. Hmm… I'm thinking of giving a surprise at the last chapter, too. You better watch out and be ready. Hehe. ^.^ Good day to all.


	8. The Ghost And The Confession

Alright, everybody, here ya go—the 8th chapter of my first story to probably ever finish. And this could probably be a spoiler for those who read manga… ^.^

Title: **The Ghost and the Confession**

(This would be a short chapter so don't complain. If it's not short to you, then lucky you)

Itachi was awoken by a scream from outside his room and immediately went out to check it out. But long before, he knew it was Sakura.

Itachi found her in the kitchen, frozen and looking out the window. "What happened? Tell me." Then he looked out at where she was looking. He saw what she saw. Then he heard a sharp intake of breathe from Sakura beside him.

He caught her as she fell back weakly, shaking heavily with fear. "Hey… that's just the reflection of the water creatures…" Itachi said, comforting her. But she still didn't seem to be calmed down. She looked him in the eye as he laid her on the couch, she was still shaking.

"Then… tell me why it has the shape of a girl… and why it's moving around…" Sakura shivered. "Itachi-kun… I… I d-don't think I'll make it through the rest of the night until that soul crosses over…"

Itachi heard the fear and worry in Sakura's voice. "Sakura, that soul does not and will not bother us. Now, if you'd just lay back and try to close your eyes… and think of something else that's nice and peaceful." Itachi said, but Sakura shook her head. "I'll take care of her…"

As Itachi was standing up, Sakura grabbed his arm and said, "Please don't leave me here… I-I'll come with you… But I'll keep a good d-distance…"

Itachi nodded and sat on the couch, his back to Sakura, signaling her to ride on his back. Sakura put her legs on each side of him and gently put her arms around his neck. "Please make this quick… Itachi-kun." Sakura whispered into his ear as he ascended to a standing position.

"I promise…" Itachi whispered back. Then they both went out the back door. When they were about 2 meters away from the water, Itachi stopped walking and tried to look back at Sakura. She nodded weakly and got off Itachi. She was strong enough to stand now… with Itachi's support, anyway. Then they walked towards the lake and the foggy figure of the girl in front of them.

The girl, she wasn't so scary-looking after all. She didn't have blood stains on her dress and she didn't look dead at all… except the white skin. But she didn't have a sunken face or hair that covered half of her face. But then Sakura remembered something Kisame said before she went outside the backdoor hours earlier to meet Itachi.

"_Remember that ghosts can make you believe things that seem to be so real." Kisame said, then Sakura nodded nervously and went out to meet Itachi. _

Then Sakura walked a bit closer to the shore, this got the girl's attention. Sakura shivered, pierced by the cold look of the ghost on her. Then Itachi whispered to Sakura, "Let's go… she won't bother us if we don't bother her."

Sakura looked through the ghost and saw a glowing, white, circular object behind her. 'What could that be?' She thought. 'It can't be something I normally see… could it be a powerful thing…'

"Sakura, we have to go back now. It's gonna rain soon." Itachi said. He held her arm and tried to pull her back but she stayed stationed. "Sakura, that isn't a real ghost. She's just a reflection of the water… she's just your imagination. She isn't real."

"No, she is real…" Sakura said.

"Sakura, this girl… she's not real and she won't be if you stay away from the lake" Itachi said, more firmly this time, "She doesn't need our help."

"How could you say that?! Look at her. And there is something behind her. Don't tell me… you're just letting this spirit roam here…" Sakura said, looking into Itachi's onyx eyes. "She needs our help"

"Sakura, she doesn't. I just don't think it's time for you to…" Itachi started. But when he saw a tear go down Sakura's eye, he couldn't continue. "Sakura… Kisame wasn't supposed to tell you this now. There is a time for you to understand your purpose here… you're not just our prisoner or a hostage… you never were…"

Droplets of rain fell on them.

"Then tell me…" Sakura said. She couldn't stop the tears now. "What am I to you?" When Itachi didn't answer she said, "Tell me, Itachi. I'm ready for any answer. Tell me the truth…"

"You are supposed to replace a certain person in Akatsuki." Itachi said, "I was supposed to train you. And turn you into one of us. And show you this thing the ghost is protecting… after you've been trained well. But you're not ready, Sakura."

Sakura felt like a fool. How could she have not known? What a stupid, stubborn, dumb little girl. And she even fell… for Itachi. "Then," Sakura said, "I was a fool to plan to tell you I love you…" Then she flung her arm out of his grip and ran back to the house.

The rain started to pour harder.

Itachi felt like he was hit hard. He didn't know she would say this. He never expected her to be so honest and sudden. "Sakura…" He said, running after her. "Sakura… I'm sorry. At least listen to me."

"You could've just asked me to join Akatsuki then I would think about it even for just a little while. But torturing me like this then breaking my heart… it's unforgivable!" Sakura shot at him, facing back to him and shouting, "I hate you, Itachi! I loathe you and I'll never make the same mistake of trusting you again!!!"

"Look at us—fighting over a silly ghost, shouting at each other because of a stupid ball of white energy." Itachi said at Sakura, walking towards her, "You don't think I'd be ashamed of this?! Kisame is just over there, listening, listening hard and he's gonna be waiting for a good time to tell and embarrass me."

"Oh, I see… so this is all about your reputation?! How ironic… and I thought you didn't care about it! You've done your job with your own clan!" Sakura shouted angrily, "You know what? You could've just killed Sasuke as well and left me alone so I didn't have to be his stupid teammate!"

With a swift move, Itachi was in front of Sakura and was holding her wrists with amazing power. His eyes held a raging and uncontrollable look of anger. "You don't know what I've been through that time I was killing the rest of my clan!" he said, "Do you honestly think it's easy to stab them and beat them up then get them to suffer pain slowly while I was doing orders from Danzo!?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears or… she couldn't believe him at all. 'So he was following orders when he was killing his clan…' she thought as her mind created more questions and realizations that complicated her hugely. 'How could he do that to his own clan? Just for the sake of respect or… dignity or pride?! That's ridiculous. Itachi couldn't just probably do that… to his _own _clan, too!'

"You…" Sakura squeaked, "You were following orders from Da—"

"I was. And you don't know the pain of trying to stop myself from doing that." Itachi said, "It took me almost everything just to stop but I couldn't help it…"

Now, Itachi's hold loosened and he fell to the ground. Sakura thought it better to help him with his problem if he talked about it with her. "You wanna… talk about it?" She asked as she lowered herself to his level.

"It was the times during the first ninja war… so many people died and I was still a kid. The Uchiha clan was one of the most powerful clans at that time. Then sometime after that… Konoha was made and my dad wanted to destroy the current Hokage. He told me to be a spy as I became a ninja. So I became ANBU. Danzo, he was in charge that time, he… I… I became a double agent. In other words, I betrayed my family. I hated it if a war would've broken out again, killing innocent children and civilians. I gave Danzo information about my clan's movements and my dad's choices. Then, at the night my dad was about to declare war, I… killed them all. All the Uchihas… I didn't pay attention to innocence. I tried not to think about the pain… I tried to do my job. But in the end, I failed my mission. Sasuke was the only helpless thing left in my way and I couldn't take it anymore… I couldn't kill him, my own brother. He always looked up to me. He always wanted me to help him. But my mother wanted me to do well in school and I did, leaving him bored and alone in the house."

Sakura couldn't help but cry at this quietly. Now she knows why he killed his clan. She never knew such pain, actually, she couldn't even say if it's much worse than Naruto's. But this pain was different—it wasn't of aloneness or of being laughed at. It was of family and peace. 'Now I see… Itachi's a peaceful man. I never knew,' she thought, 'So could this mean…'

"Are you planning to die by Sasuke's hand?" Sakura asked. Itachi didn't seem to be stunned or surprised at this. It seemed that he was waiting for her to figure it out on herself. He nodded. Then there was the sound of thunder from above and the rain hardened more. Sakura didn't know what to say to break the silence between them.

Now, she really felt like a stupid fool. She assumed without hearing him out, but now that she did, she was glad that she didn't leave yet. She thought she heard Itachi say something.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, you can go if you want to. Now that you know my story I don't think you'll never think twice again." Itachi said, "And you're free to go. So just pack up and go. Tell Kisame to just bring you to the boss and tell him I never wanna do this job again."

Sakura knew that Itachi just wanted to be alone. She knew that these were supposed to be insults. It was hard to think of any now… especially since she helped him get a bit more through it. So she headed back to her room, leaving Itachi in the rain all alone.

End of chapter. Wasn't that dramatic! I was surprised myself… making up a crazy, dramatic confession. And… part of it is totally pointless. I mean, fighting over a ghost?!

PS: Itachi's story is sort of true (you can take of the _sort of_)

Hope you liked and enjoyed it. ^.^


	9. Confusion, Arguement, Joining the Enemy

Chapter 9 is here! Isn't that great! Well… c'mon in, sit back and relax… your eyes before reading.

Title: **Confusion and Argument and Joining the Enemy**

Team 7 was traveling around the desert towards the places between the Stone country and Wind country. They still found nothing from the borders of the Wind. So they decided to widen their search. Everyone had been tired from their travel. And Sasuke has been most especially edgy and irritable the past few days because of Sakura's absence. And Naruto's tired of this.

The team was inside a forest clearing near a lake, having a rest. Sasuke said, "This is a waste of time! We need to keep moving."

"What's the matter with you Sasuke? You're always so calm and cool with Sakura. But you're acting so stupid the past few days!" Naruto shot at him. "Looks like you're too affected losing her."

"And you're not?! What kind of friend are you, Naruto?!" Sasuke shot back, "Maybe to you she's just a comrade. But to me, she's a very important person who has been kidnapped by my good-for-nothing brother!"

"Then I guess all you want is to avenge your family and kill you brother, is that it?!" Naruto said, "You're so stubborn! You think it's all gonna end there after you've killed him."

Kakashi was getting nervous. He signaled Sai to leave with him quietly. "Sai, Kakashi-sensei, stay here." Naruto said, not turning his stare away from Sasuke, "This'll just be short. You don't need to go."

"And did you ever notice you're the one who slowed us down all this time?" Sasuke said. "You pointed false directions and ran off into your own whenever you were too confident that you've found their hideout. You put us danger at times. And you had to help others on the way and catch up with us. And whenever we needed your help, you were never there because you were gone helping others off—just like back then!"

"At least I helped! I don't see you helping others at all!" Naruto said, "The only things you did were to complain and tell me I was stupid all the time! It hurts inside, Sasuke! You don't know how much it hurts… for a friend to be suddenly kidnapped then I can't find her whatever I do, wherever I go!"

"What about me?! You think I don't care about her as well? You don't think I get nightmares about her!? You don't think I don't miss her at all or pray for her before I _try_ to sleep at night!? You don't think I miss her sweet voice or her scent of strawberries or the way she gets close to me!?"

Everything was quiet. Now, Naruto was sure that Sasuke and Sakura were going out. But he never believed the rumors back then. 'It's a no wonder he can't wait to find her or kill his brother…' Naruto thought. A gust of wind blew and thunder was heard, making the forest flash and making animals make noises.

Kakashi glanced from Naruto to Sasuke, then to Naruto, then to Sasuke again. "Sasuke…" Naruto said, more gently and softly now, "I never really believed the rumor that you and Sakura were going out… Now, I think its all clear that you were."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, surprised by his words. Then he looked back at the ground. "Sometimes, you've got to listen to the rumors to know the truth… and sometimes, you need to know the truth before you make the rumors; sometimes, it's better to hear the truth than the rumors with the unreal addends to 'em… and sometimes, it's just better to listen to the rumors than knowing the truth… because, like you said, it hurts…"

Naruto didn't quite get it but he was sure that Sasuke was telling him how it hurts to him as well. "Sasuke… I… I'm sorry. You both are my best friends… the first to acknowledge me who was my age as well. I just… don't know what to do if one of you were to… die."

Another silent moment passed. Then Sasuke walked to Naruto, saying, "Naruto, I'm sorry too. I just hope we'd find her soon." Naruto nodded confidently and hugged Sasuke who tried to take him of him.

MEANWHILE…

In her dark, unlit room, Sakura was curled up in her bed, thinking of the others, a tear dropping down to the tear-soaked pillow. 'I wonder… how hard it'd be for them to accept me as the stronger, new and changed Sakura when they get me back. Would they hate me so much or would they praise me more… or would they call me a show-off… or would they try to suspect me then call me crazy then kill me? Or just kill me immediately without even looking at me then regretting they did that in the end… Only god knows how my life would end… or how long it'd keep going or even how much it'd hurt sooner or later…' Sakura thought sadly, 'Sometimes I just wish I had enjoyed my days a lot more… how I wish I had been as adventurous as Naruto or as strong as Sasuke… or as artistic as Sai or as beautiful as Ino or… as good as me…'

"Sakura," a voice said from the door. Sakura tightened up in her curled ball, "Go away! I don't wanna be with anyone right now!" She said. 'Maybe I should just wait for them to rescue me.'

"Or should I just join Akatsuki for real and take my revenge on them for not rescuing me." She murmured to herself, "Eenie meanie my-nie mo" Sakura said, pointing at two points alternately in the air, "Which one should I pick to go?"

Sakura smiled. "Looks like I'll have to join Akatsuki. I'll have to avoid Itachi though…"

A little later, Sakura emerged out her door in the complete Akatsuki clothing. She walked towards Kisame and said, "Take me to your boss. I decide to join Akatsuki." Then lightning struck which made everything white. "You won't be bringing Itachi. I don't want to see him right now."

"But Sakura, he's your trainer." Kisame said, "He was the one who was assigned to yo—"

"I don't want to see the damned Uchiha now. Not when I'm still mad at one. Let's just go." Sakura said, her features were different from when she came in the house. Her nails were black and she looked scary with the lightning. She looked like a real Akatsuki.

MEANWHILE…

Back at the hospital in Konoha, there was a flu going around that even the healthiest nins couldn't fight it. It took 5 straight days of therapy to heal. And most of Konoha was affected by it. Even the Hokage couldn't take control of the situation.

"Shizune, bring me more anesthetics. Hurry!"

"Yes ma'am." Shizune said, coming back a while later with three baskets full of bottles and tablets of anesthetics. Ino and was on standby so she helped as well. Ninjas like Iruka and Anko were replacing medics from other teams like Ino and Hinata who at least know stuff about medics.

MEANWHILE…

After almost two days of traveling through forests and deserts, the two had finally reached the main hideout of Akatsuki. Sakura saw a deserted mountain village and a steep cliff. But this isn't where they were heading. They walked up further and finally stopped at the top. Kisame did some hand seals and an opening at their feet appeared. They jumped down and landed on water which they walked on. They walked to the deep side and Kisame opened the rocky wall which was covered by darkness. And they entered a room with but a hole for dim light.

Sakura saw about eight people in the room, all seated on a rectangular ten-person table. Sakura saw that there was a big chair at the far end. 'That must be him.' She thought. She could see an orange-haired man at his twenty's who had nose piercings.

Kisame and Sakura both stood in front of the door, but inside the room and bowed. "Boss…" Kisame started, addressing to the person seated on the big chair, "This is the 'hostage' Itachi was supposed to take care of. She has come here to speak with you… and to join Akatsuki."

"Take a seat. So you're Haruno Sakura…" a deep voice said, "One of the best medical ninjas in Konoha, correct?"

Sakura nodded after she had sat down. Then Pain continued, "And you are here to join Akatsuki. But I would like to know why and I'd like to know what you can do to be in Akatsuki."

"I am here because you have told the Uchiha to train me as one of you. My training is not yet completed… according to the Uchiha… but he did me wrong and I'd like to get revenge for that." Sakura said straight, "I'd like someone else to complete my training. At the least… I'd be better off with someone else rather than Uchiha Itachi."

"I'm sorry, Haruno Sakura but Itachi is the only one qualified to train you… besides Deidara anyway. And after you've completed your training, we'll be giving you your partner and you'll be given the full cast of Akatsuki." Said Pain, after a long moment, he spoke again, "By the way, I'm Pain… the leader of Akatsuki. That's all you should know for now."

"Hey, what's your element?" Someone said from the left. Sakura felt uneasy. She never got to know her element. And her real strength was in healing after all. "Don't tell me I should still train you in knowing your elemental powers and all that." The voice said again.

"I don't think you should bother with that… But you can have me to specialize that." Sakura said, 'Then it's like I still wanted him to bother training me…' she thought.

Then Pain said, "Any other concerns?" No one spoke for a while, then someone from beside Pain did, it was a she. And she said, "Have you solved the problem with the lake? I know you know about the ghost and the 'thing' it's guarding. Tell me about it."

"Well… the night before I left, I did saw the ghost… and the 'thing' it was guarding but I don't know what that thing could be. It was shining really bright last night. So I couldn't see what it really was…"

"Okay. Enough of this. The meeting will now end." Pain said impatiently, then everyone stood up, Sakura following along. "Sakura, you will stay… so will you, Deidara."

"You may go everyone else," Pain said. Then the other figures vanished in blurs except for Sakura and 3 people—Pain, the girl beside him and a blonde guy Sakura was now familiar with. "Sakura, you will go with Deidara and train under him. He will help you complete your training."

MEANWHILE…

Back at the old hideout, Itachi was having a rage and was punching around the punching bag in his room. Then he heard Kisame arrive. He walked out his room, met Kisame and said _gently_, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Haha. You worry too much. She's gonna be fine with Deidara now." Kisame said, then he suddenly regret saying that.

"Deidara?! He was the other qualifier? But how?" Itachi said.

"He used his art, of course… But now that he doesn't like art much… I guess Sakura's gonna have an easier time training with him. Hehe." Kisame said, he thought, 'I just hope Deidara's interests don't switch from art to certain pink-haired girls."

End of Chapter 9

Whew… I think the triangle's gonna turn to square… Just hope I can turn this story around from bad story to good story.

Hope you enjoyed. By the way, I think this story is going to have about… 14-17 chapters… I'm not really sure of it because I've been adding and adding ideas to it.


	10. New Places

Alright, listen up, this story is going a long way already. I don't want to make it that long so… I think I'll be ending it at around the 15th chapter or so.

It's so hard to concentrate on only one story at a time since I had lots of really good ideas that could fit my other storie_**s**_. And I think Deidara is cute… so I've been trying another story for him and… Ino. I don't think Sakura looks good with him… I mean… maybe I just got to see more to Sakura than the others. And, it's **not** that I think the other girls are good for better roles/Sakura's roles, BUT they could start at an average level till I can get a lot of respect or look up to them more… like Sakura, and get them MAJOR roles.

Besides, I think a blonde should stay with the blonde.

Hope you'll like it. (Deidara is also OOC here… and I think he's cute)

Chapter 10: **New Places**

Deidara and Sakura were heading towards where they would train. They've been walking on mountains for hours and it was almost noon. Sakura hadn't had much sleep ever since she walked out of the old hideout. So she had been yawning and sighing and asking if 'they were there yet' all morning.

And she noticed that Deidara was a nice person. All throughout her asking and yawning and complaining, he never did get annoyed. He was just saying 'Soon' or 'Just a little longer' or 'Please wait a bit more…' to her. And when she yawned, he'd say, 'Stay up, okay? We've got a long way' or 'Don't worry, you can sleep there all day till you can train'.

And, being changed by joining Akatsuki, Sakura found this good… and a bit irritating. But she knew that if she was still herself before, she'd find this cute and nice and she'd love it. But she has changed now and she knows she should **never** act the same way as before.

She looked ahead and found a really high hill that covered the next sight except for the sky. She sighed, 'This will not be easy to climb… especially with my really low energy level right now.'

But at the top of it, Sakura gasped at the sight. There were cherry blossom trees and it was a wide, green place. There was also a cottage at the corner. And a river flowed not far away. "Sakura," Deidara said, "This is where we'll train."

"It's… perfect!" Sakura said with great excitement. She thought, 'It's just like my dream house. But I'll be training with this blonde here… I wonder if he's a good trainer. He seems to be nice… too nice, actually.'

"Well, let's rest first. And eat…" Deidara said, and they walked towards the cottage.

MEANWHILE… Kakashi had a hunch that they were very close to their goal. But something felt wrong and it seemed that something was missing. As he lead the others towards green plains. He remembered something that happened before Sakura's capture:

_It was a bright summer day back in Konoha, just after Sasuke had come back, and Sakura was in her break... from missions and hospital shifts. She met Kakashi on the way and she smiled her usual smile. Kakashi was, as always, busy with his books. And when he noticed the pink-haired girl in front of him, he lifted himself from the book and smiled back._

_He also saw that, inside, Sakura was really suffering from something… or someone. So, Kakashi asked. Sakura was always talking about her problems to Ino or her teacher… so she spilled._

"_I still can't stop thinking about Sasuke-kun…But he's always busy practicing… and when I try to talk to him after his usual practices, he'd always disappear first before I've even stood up from where I was observing him." Sakura said, a tear threatening to drop from her eye._

"_Sakura, maybe Sasuke-kun really isn't ready yet. And who knows… maybe one day he'd suddenly just ask you out!" Kakashi said, sounding concerned, "And… you're grown up already… you've had a big difference from the first time I met you till now—your clothes, your strength and justsus, your attitude, and your… beauty."_

_Sakura looked up at her sensei. "Really? Sigh… if that was true… then Sasuke-kun would have at least stopped ignoring me already."_

"_Sakura, you've all grown so big… but I just wonder why you can't thank the god enough for that already. I mean, isn't it great that we've already had Sasuke back finally? Or have you guys grow big and not die in all our missions together?"_

"_Well… maybe you're right, sensei." Sakura said, then she smiled her sweetest smile and thanked Kakashi and walked away._

'Sigh… that felt so long ago…' Kakashi thought as he ran across the plains.

MEANWHILE…

Sakura woke up later. She got up the bed and took her cloak which she hanged at the back of a chair in her new room. The room was wider than her last and it had 2 closets instead of one—which were filled with more clothes, both Akatsuki and casual. And there was more sunlight in the room, too.

Sakura headed outside to find the bathroom, when she did, she washed her face. Then she dressed up in the full Akatsuki uniform then toured the house. She found kitchen which was just beside the dining room which was beside the den which was between another room and the dining room and her room and the dining room. So the living room is the between other rooms. Sakura's room was upstairs—upstairs was a rectangular space with 7 doors. Sakura came from the room at the end of the rectangle at the right of the stairs which was, when you climb it, in front of the bathroom's door which was beside a… WHATEVER…. As long as there were 7 doors—2 at the rectangle's ends, three on the side where you'd be facing when you climb the stairs, and two others on each side of the stairway. _**Get the picture???**_

Anyway, Sakura went downstairs and smelt food… which reminded her that she didn't eat much last night since she was so tired from their journey. She had already gone through this last night but she thought over it again as she followed the smell of food. 'First I'll eat then we'll be training. Then I get to get my revenge…'

"Eat up." Deidara said as he put the food on the table as Sakura sat. Sakura looked at the food; it was something she expected he'd give… a complete meal full of vegetables, meat and carbohydrates. "Are we gonna train after this???" Sakura asked.

"Not immediately after this… we'll stretch up a bit first and wait for the food to digest." Deidara said. "By that time, you should've been ready."

"Till when are we gonna be training?" Sakura asked again and Deidara answered with a shrug. He said, "That depends on your ability and what you've learned back when you were in Itachi's—"

Sakura stood up and stopped him, "Never say the Uchiha's name… please…"

An hour later, Sakura and Deidara were outside on the meadows already, far from the house they'd be living in. Deidara started, "Okay, so first, we'll spar a bit then I'll tell which you need to learn. Then you'd be fighting me, if you lose, then you'll be training till night… either with me or by yourself, whichever you chose. And if I lose, you can take a rest or train more… if you are that desperate."

Sakura knew she also had to give him rules. "Right, so if you have those rules… I have mine as well… it's all basically on respect and not invading my space, my private space. And you can just call me… Shindez."

"Alrighty, if I can call you that, call me Deidara-senpai. And soon, you'll need to change your hair color so if any uninvited guests come, they'll never know who you are. Any questions?" Deidara said. "Then let's start."

They sparred and sparred until Sakura was tired. Then Deidara said they could take a break. Sakura went in the house and drank some water as Deidara came in too. "You were taught well by the… Uchiha but he didn't teach you the most important thing…" Deidara said. "Although as ignorant as he is… I think he was still smart to not have taught you that."

"Your right… He is ignorant and so insensitive." Sakura said, "But what did you mean by that?"

"We'll get to that… let's go back to training first." Deidara said as he went out the back door from the kitchen. "Shindez-chan… always remember, that when you least expect something, it'll come… so try to expect the unexpected." Deidara said with a grin.

'He's planning something…' Sakura thought, 'I think it's supposed to be part of the training.' Then they started training again.

MEANWHILE… Naruto was thinking about how life would be after they've rescued Sakura… or _if_ they ever rescue her. 'She would have probably been changed by the Akatsuki. She could've had a phobia from people, especially those who wear cloaks with the red clouds. Or she could've changed by being stronger, this made Naruto shiver. Her record of a hundred miles would become a thousand. But if she ever changed by becoming an evil person, who knows what could come out of Naruto if he ever faced her again… he may not come to control himself.

But little did he really know that he was slowly falling for Sakura, despite all the insults and punches she threw at him, he didn't know that she was to become the most important person in his life. That's why he's doing all this—the rescuing and the hopes, and the prayers, and the getting outraged at times. He didn't really see Sakura that way, not like he did before. To him, she was a sister, but deep down, he knew she's more than that.

MEANWHILE… Sakura was sound asleep in the room she was supposed to be in that same night. But then suddenly, a kunai flew in the air towards her pillow. Sakura jumped off her bed and prepared to fight when she saw more kunais come her way. So she took the one that ripped her pillow to shreds and used it to avoid most of the incoming kunais.

When the attack stopped, Sakura saw that Deidara was in one corner of her room. 'So the kunais came from him… grrr…' Sakura thought, "What are you doing? Trying to kill me?!"

"I told you… expect the unexpected." Deidara replied. Then he grinned and did the snake hand seal. Sakura had only a split second to react. Then a bomb knocked her out the window and had her land on her back with a thud.

"Hey, what's with you?! Don't tell me this is still part of training, isn't it?" Sakura said after Deidara jumped out the window, landing on the floor with broken grass. Amazingly, the concrete wasn't damaged at all, even in the inside where the bomb exploded. 'Whenever this'll happen again, I've got to expect more attacks when I sleep. And then I'll beat him up!' Sakura thought angrily.

"Correct, but I'm afraid training on this day ends here." Deidara said, then he bowed and said, "Goodnight, Shindez-san" Then he left saying, "You could take that glass for replacement of the window... or this."

Deidara did some hand seals and the window was filled in with solid glass again. Then Diedara went inside using the back door and Sakura opened her window then went back to a restless sleep.

Next day, they were training again, Sakura having trouble keeping up with Deidara. Then out of nowhere, a blue dog came and handed Deidara a scroll and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Deidara read the scroll mentally and kept it right away. "Okay, let's continue," He told Sakura.

Out of curiosity, Sakura asked what message the scroll had. Deidara just shrugged and told her to continue. A little later, it was sunset and the two were already inside the cottage. Sakura came out and jumped on a cherry blossom tree branch just near the house and watched the sunset. She had tried to make it a hobby to watch the sun set in the late afternoon and stars at night. 'And talking about the sky, I've never experienced bad weather since I came to this place.' Sakura thought. 'Weird…'

End of chapter.

Please don't forget to give a review. No flames please. If you don't like what you read, shut up and keep it to yourself, no offense to my loyal fans.


	11. Dreams And Nighmares

Alright… here's chapter 11 and please be kind enough to give a review. You might like this… oh and just a few more chapters and I'll probably finish this. Don't complain. Just enjoy the story.\

Title: **Dreams and Nightmares**

"_Sakura…" _A voice ran through Sakura's head over and over. _"Sakura…"_ Then an image of Itachi in his cloak with his Sharingan on floated in front of her. He reached out his hand towards her. "Itachi…" Sakura muttered. Then suddenly, when Sakura blinked her eyes, she saw a beaten up Itachi with blood emitting from the corner of his mouth and at some parts in his body, kunai wounds and a sword was sticking out of his side **(A/N: just like what happened to her when she fought Sasori, but that never happened in this story)**. And his cloak was off so she could really see bad bruises through his fish-net shirt. Sakura gasped and she tried to reach but it seemed that she was slowly going farther from him. Then she saw a tear fall down his eye, _"I missed you…"_ Itachi said to her, smiling a kind and this-is-my-sacrifice-for-you smile, his voice so far away. "Itachi… I… I love you! Don't leave me, please! Don't!" Sakura shouted, crying now and trying to run towards him but she still was going farther and farther away. _"I love you too…"_ she heard Itachi say before light filled her vision.

Sakura sat up straight and saw daylight fill her room. 'It's just a dream…' She told herself. And when she looked around, she saw that Deidara was just at the door, staring at her with what seemed like a look of confusion. Sakura said, "Tell me what I mumbled?"

"You muttered the Uchiha's name, that's all." Deidara said, suddenly with a look of amusement on his face, "I think you're in love with him… aren't you?"

"Oh, shut up. I'm not and I don't care about him." Sakura said, getting up the bed and into the kitchen. Deidara right behind her, saying, "Then why do you dream about him. And I don't think it was just a dream… I think it was rather a very sad one. Do you miss him? Ha ha ha."

'I'm finally seeing the fun side of Deidara-senpai.' Sakura thought as she gargled, 'I wonder what he's up to.'

Then she noticed that Deidara turned serious, he said, "Okay, fun's over. Sakura-chan… didn't you know that Akatsuki are just supposed to be Akatsuki? I mean… you're not supposed to fall for anyone in the group, especially you!"

"Huh? Why _especially_ me?" Sakura asked, sitting down on the table, "What's wrong with falling for someone in the group? Doesn't that just make it better because you guys can protect each other for that?"

"We do protect each other, but not like… a couple, even though we are both the same gender… Ah, never mind, you wouldn't understand anyway…" He said airily as he put plates on the table.

"Then answer my question—why _especially_ me?" Sakura said straightly, putting more exaggeration on the word. Then Deidara answered with a shrug. But Sakura knows he's just keeping something, he knows something that he wouldn't tell her. Then she repeated her question, "Why _eees-pe-shaa-lliieee _me???"

"Uh…" Deidara muttered as he thought for an excuse hit him, "Because you're just a newbie, that's why." But Sakura still doesn't believe him and decided to question him at times he'd least expect it. 'I still don't think that's the real reason.' Then they started to eat. After that, Deidara gave her some time to get dressed and warm up.

Then they continued their training till the next week just as Team 7 continued to find Sakura.

* * *

One very late night, Sakura was in her bedroom, turning over and over as she slept. She saw a different dream this time:

_In front of Sakura was yet another Sakura, but this one had dark make-up now which made her seem more evil—the black lipstick, eyeliner, and very pale skin. This other Sakura also had her hair painted in black color, making her face look paler. But both girls wore the same and complete Akatsuki costume. But this one had violet eyes that glowed as brightly, but evilly, as Sakura's. _

"_W-who are you? And what do you want?" Sakura said strongly. But the girl in front of her merely laughed and said, "Don't you recognize your own reflection, Sakura-chan? I am just here to tell you that you are so weak. How will you ever impress Itachi and have him to go back to you… I mean, us… if you're too feeble and pathetic-looking?"_

"_Who says I wanna impress Itachi?!" Sakura shouted at the smiling person in front of her. "And who says I'm weak?"_

"_I do…" the girl said tauntingly, "Oh… then I guess you don't only want to impress Itachi but get revenge on Sasuke too, right?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about your plan to destroy Naruto and break Sasuke's heart. And your plan to cut all your ties with anyone from Konoha! Does that sound familiar?" The evil Sakura said as she slowly circled the real Sakura who remained quiet and bowed her head down._

_This made the evil Sakura laugh more, "You know you want to do that… you were planning it the other night. By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet, haven't I?" _

"_I don't need to know who you are and I don't care." Sakura said harshly. But the evil Sakura didn't seem to hear her._

"_I am your future self, Haruno Sakura. You will become what you see before you now. You will live to see Sasuke die before you first-handedly and live to see Naruto suffer as well. You will see the light and hopes leave their eyes and let them suffer miserably. You will make them beg before you but you will not listen. Then you will hold them prisoners. You will attack their beloved home and let them see it fade away and turn to ruins. You will kill little innocent boys and girls in front of them. You will let them hear piercing screams of pain. You will pleasure it and they will bear it. And when you are finally contented with them, you will finish them. You will also finish the current Hokage… but in a graceful, quiet way. Let's be grateful for once… she's the one who gotten you here in the first place. Then you will become famous. Who knows… you might even outrank the Akatsuki. Many villages will try to capture you and stop you. But you will get them out of your way for good. And, in case you'd become bored since you won't have anyone to have fun with, you will go and kill the Akatsuki."_

_Then little by little, as Sakura listened, her eyes became a dark green then into a dark blue then into a shade of violet just like the ones in the evil Sakura's eyes. The evil Sakura grinned evilly and so did Sakura with a look of pure contempt on her face. "There… all you need now is your hair colored and your nails too, and then your make-up. Then you're ready to take your revenge. Hehehe…"_

"No! Stop! Don't! Arrggghhh!!! Get off me!!" Sakura shouted as she realized that the evil Sakura was just using her. Making her evil like… her. Then she opened her eyes and saw a familiar pair of light green eyes and smelled the scent of a masculine person on top of her, pinning her hands down onto the bed. Sakura let out a scream when she realized the situation she was in, blushing.

Minutes later, she and Deidara were talking softly in the kitchen. "So… you were saying that… I was dreaming?" Sakura asked after Deidara explained everything. The two were having a little milk over the kitchen at 2 am. "And I was thrashing all around and shouting?" 'Talk about awkward and humiliating situations,' she thought.

"Yeah. You were too strong too, even though you were asleep. Then I couldn't control you so I had no choice. I tried shouting your name…" 'Even insults,' "But you really were…"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess it was just that nightmare." Sakura said slowly, "It was horrible. _She_ was horrible, I mean… _I_ was horrible."

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked softly, "I mean… do you wanna talk about it?"

Sakura nodded. Then she explained what she dreamt about. After that, a long silence sat through them. Then Sakura spoke again, "Uh… I guess you'd better go back to bed. I'm gonna try going back as well…"

After Sakura had gone into her sheets again, she forced herself to think happy thought so the conversation in her head would stop repeating itself. But nothing could come to her, not that she knows that it would be the end of happy moments except evilly crazy ones. She let out a soft sigh before she had gone into a snooze.

MEANWHILE… Naruto and Sasuke and Sai were on their own now. Kakashi had to go back to Konoha a few days ago and left Sasuke as their temporary leader. Naruto had obviously argued with him about this but Kakashi really didn't have the time since Tsunade sent the messenger bird on short notice and demanding that he come back to Konoha immediately.

And now, they've just received another scroll from a messenger bird, saying that if they don't find Sakura within 3 days more, they've got to go back to Konoha for important missions. At the crack of dawn, Sasuke decided to lead the team out of damn forests and into open plains.

They were just traveling through another mile with an endless horizon when Sai spotted a small cottage, "Look," he said, "Let's see what's in here."

They knocked and knocked but no one answered. Then Naruto went inside and looked around, Sai and Sasuke behind him. "Hello?" he said, "Anyone home?"

"Apparently, the people who were here had just left…" Sai said, crouching over the floor and examining it. Sasuke was inspecting around with his Sharingan for traps when Naruto went back into the living room from another room, excitedly shouting, "I think Sakura's been here!"

Sasuke went back to the den immediately and saw that Naruto was holding up a pair of black gloves Sakura always brought with her. Sasuke held them in his hands and was filled with rage. 'Itachi… he did something to Sakura. I really won't forgive him!' He thought.

MEANWHILE… 2 days later, Sakura was almost complete with her training and was ready for becoming an Akatsuki. But Deidara had to tell her to do her hair and nails before becoming an Akatsuki. "What's the point of Akatsuki wearing black nail polish anyway?" Sakura muttered as she polished her own nails in her room, her hair wrapped in cellophane, "I mean… most of Akatsuki are even men. I just don't get it."

"I bet you're ready to wash your hair now," Deidara said as he looked at her through the open door. "Are you?"

"Mm-hmm… Just a minute, I've also got to dry these so take 4 more. Thanks." Sakura said, not even looking up, as she talked to him. "Oh… and do I really need to put up with fish net shirts _only_ under my Akatsuki cloak?"

"Yeah. That's what most of us has to wear. Unless you're a genius or the leader, you can wear anything under the cloak." Deidara explained for what looked like the 3rd time. "And you'll also need to wear make-up." This gave Sakura the creeps, 'I'll really have to look like that person in my dream…kinda like that.'

"Aww… do I have to, Deidara-senpai?" Sakura said, staring at Deidara with big, cute puppy eyes, expecting him to tell her she didn't really have to. But Deidara was persistent. He had volunteered to do her hair and he did. But he's expecting her to do everything else on her own now.

And besides that, he knows that the others who were tracking Sakura are coming for her and they're coming in fast. And who knows, maybe even in less than a day, they'd already be here. He just hoped Sakura was ready by then.

End. You like it? I guess so… Anyway, pls. do feel free to give a review. Thanks^.^


	12. We Found You!

Chapter 12: **We've Found You!**

AN: Sakura will be named Shindez till I forget she was supposed to be named Shindez. ^^

***Naruto's POV ****back to narrative style

This chapter will be better than the last… I hope. Please enjoy.

Kakashi led his team towards a bunch of hills. **'He pointed to one and said we'll climb it. We saw cherry blossom trees and a cottage on the other side of the hill. Kakashi used his Sharingan and told us that there were two people in the house—a girl and a boy. He doesn't want to say who they were. But I guessed it wasn't Sakura since he looked like he didn't know them, or her, rather.'** Naruto thought as they approached the house, but the two people went out the door.

'It seems that they've been expecting us.' Sasuke thought, but he stopped in his tracks, 'Wait, that outfit… these people must be Akatsuki!'

"Hi there, Kyuubi boy!" the mysterious girl said, "Watcha got for me today? And don't say we've never met before… Teeheeheehee!"

'Kyuubi boy?' Naruto thought, 'This girl… she's got something in her that makes her so familiar. I don't know what but I think I've met her before… in a fight maybe?'

'She looks exactly like… Sakura!' Sasuke thought in alarm and awareness. 'Is she… could she really be… Sakura?! But… it's almost impossible!'

"Shindez-san, I don't think that's the best thing to say to our guests," A long-haired, blonde boy said, "I bet they don't even know about the pinkette's new captors!"

"What have you done with her!?" Sasuke heatedly said, "Where is she?"

"Oh," Shindez said teasingly, "Her boyfriend misses her, ahahahaha! Aren't you just the most romantic thing?!"

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke all happened to realize that this so-called Shindez girl knows that Sakura was Sasuke's girlfriend. 'S-she knows? How!? Unless she really is who I think she is…'

"I'm asking you, where-is-SAKURA!!!" Sasuke shouted, "And what have you done with her?!"

"I don't think I'll answer that question… you're too contemptuous! But if you want her, hand over the Kyuubi boy first." Shindez said mockingly, "And you've got until tomorrow to decide. If you don't get to this same place at sunset tomorrow, your friend will just have to… die."

"And don't even think about using traps," the blonde boy said, "I want to see the same faces tomorrow and only the same faces. And if we sense traps, we might never show up and the deal could expire (He made a snap with his fingers) just like that."

"Bye," said Shindez, "C'mon, Deidara-senpai, let's go."

"Fine, we'll think about it." Kakashi said. Team 7 watched as the two Akatsuki disappeared in smoke.

* * *

Later, not so far away from the cherry blossom cottage, Shindez and Deidara arrive in a secret, underground place. "That went well," Deidara said, "Don't you think?"

"Hn." Shindez muttered, "What will we do if they do give us Naruto?"

"We will need you to go back to your old looks and Konan will become Shindez." Deidara said, "If you don't like having your hair back to color, then you'll have to wear a wig. Itachi is coming tonight. He will be brining the things you wore when you were captured."

Shindez winced at the name. "I told you never to mention his name." She said. Deidara shrugged, "It's necessary, unless you two did something UNnecessary in the middle of the night."

'Ugh… he could really be a pain sometimes.' Shindez thought. "So, Konan's coming here and so is the Uchiha. Where are the others gonna be?"

"Actually, Konan and Itachi are coming together. Kisame is going to be the boss's temporary partner while she's gone." Deidara explained, "And since Itachi can't find your gloves, you're gonna have to wear these. And you will have to make your own clothes tattered for yourself."

"These gloves, am I gonna destroy these too?" Shindez asked when Deidara handed her the gloves that looked exactly like her old ones. "Where did you get these? They're just like the old ones I had."

"They just gave it to me. I bet he had it costume-made just for you."

"He? Who he?" Shindez asked. She was afraid the answer would be Itachi. And she was right, Deidara lipped his name and went to a door in the cave that led to a hallway with lots of doors. 'Sigh… I hope this goes well. It's still early. I guess I could just train or something.' Shindez thought as she went into the door as well and into a door just a few doors away from the door leading out the cave. This was to be her room.

She lay down on the bed and wondered if she would train or get ready for tomorrow. She thought it better to train so she stood up again and took her kunai pouch which she took off when she got in the room. She sighed and opened the door to find Deidara walking to the training area in the cave.

"Deidara-senpai," she said, catching up to him, "Are you going to train, too?"

"No, I'm just checking around the cave, I couldn't actually remember where the bathroom is, hehe." Deidara laughed, and he brought his hand up to behind his head, scratching it for that comic look.

"Okay," Sakura said, walking to the door that lead to the wide training room, "I'll just be training here."

"Ok, whatever," Deidara said as he marched away. Then Sakura continued on her way and trained till Deidara called her 4 and half hours later.

"What is it?" She said when she arrived, bathing in sweat, at the dim-lit corridor. She saw Deidara and two unmistakable shadows of Itachi and Konan. Her heart doubled its beat and Sakura felt a faint tingle in her stomach when she saw those two very unique eyes that remarked of the Uchiha clan. "Oh," she managed to say, "You're here…"

"Yes," Konan said, stepping into the light, "And we should get ready for tomorrow, too."

"Konan, you'll help Sakura get ready in her room with these clothes. I'll get the traps ready," Itachi said. Hearing his manly voice made Sakura's knees weak. She wondered how she could've left that last place; she wondered how she could have left him. She remembered, he was standing alone in the rain and he was trying to explain to her what her purpose had been. She remembered her forgotten anger and it seemed to become stronger inside her. But when he stepped into the light, she saw his face—the face that had made her heart beat triple, the face that she was so vulnerable against. She couldn't resist but stare at him.

But Konan stepped in front of her and waved a hand in front of her face. Sakura immediately recovered and lead Konan to her room with her. And later, everything was ready. Deidara gave them each their dinner-in-a-paper-bag and they all went into their rooms.

Sakura had eaten (and drunk) the jumbo chips, cookies, water and yogurt which were all in the bag that Deidara gave. But she didn't finish the jumbo chips at all. Actually, she had just eaten half of it. But she really loved the cookies that she finished them in a jiffy. Then she drank water and left some for brushing her teeth. And in all these things that she did, her mind was preoccupied with Itachi. There were many things a cave could lack and those are water faucets, water systems, complete bathrooms, sinks and hot tubs.

After she had brushed, she went to bed and tried not to think about Itachi anymore. But she couldn't help it. Because since the moment she saw his perfect features, she craved for his scent and his warmth and his reassuring voice. She tried hard to control herself from leaving her room and finding his.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She got up and walked bare footed in the hall as she looked around and guessed a door. She tried the 5th door she saw, but it was empty. She went for all the other doors when Konan came out of her room, rubbing her eyes. "Sakura-chan?" she said, apparently dazed at what Sakura was doing. Sakura straightened up when she suddenly heard Konan.

"Oh, I was, uh…" Sakura said, trying to think of some excuse, "I was… looking for the bathroom."

Konan approached her, her eyes narrowed at Sakura. "What were you really doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Ok," Sakura finally said. She couldn't take it much more already, she had to see Itachi before she slept at the least and apologize to him. "I… I'm looking for Itachi's room."

"Why?" Konan asked, her suspicious voice became gentler. Then she gasped, "Y-you missed him, didn't you? After all these weeks that you've been away from him, you miss him, didn't you, didn't you?"

"Huh? No," Sakura said defensively, "I-I only want to talk to him about something, okay?"

Konan became serious immediately. "I bet there was something between you and him that wasn't clear, right?"

"Uh… yeah, I just wanna clear up something with him. Listen, do you know what that ghost girl was guarding back at the first hideout?"

"Sorry, I can't tell. But I've seen it," Konan said, "It was full of black light that… Well, what are we doing? Let's get you to Itachi's room already, you poor lovebird."


	13. Getting Ready

Chapter 13: **Getting Ready**

Hope you like it…

Konan took Sakura's hand and lead her to her room. "Konan-san," Sakura said, "What are we doing here?"

"Sit down, Sakura," Konan said. So Sakura did as Konan searched her side table. "Here, take this," she said as she handed Sakura a string necklace with a black cross with a diamond in the middle as the pendant.

"Wow…" Sakura muttered, "But Konan-san, I can't take this. It's yours."

"Oh no… never mind that, I am giving this to you as a charm for your love life. This necklace has given me everything I needed. And I think it would be well if I shared it with you. I know your love life has been bad since you were a child."

"How would you know?"

"I just know… I have a hunch."

"Thanks…" Sakura said, "Uh… I better go look for Itachi's room now. Good night."

"Goodnight," Konan bid, "Oh, and Itachi's room is three doors from mine to the left. Good luck!"

Sakura closed the door behind her and headed to the left very quietly, counting doors. She hid her chakra signature as she made quiet seals. But she had just passed the second door when she saw that what was in front of her was total darkness. 'The wind probably took out the lights in this part… but there can be no wind here, it is a cave with only one opening, one secret opening with a maze inside that the wind might not even find its way here.' Sakura thought as she continued slowly, touching the walls for support.

"Sakura," a voice said behind her, "You came."

"Itachi?" Sakura asked as she turned around. She saw a pair of crimson red Sharingan eyes and came a bit closer to the body that shadowed in the light behind her. "Itachi…"

"Sakura… Come, let's go to my room." Itachi said, he took her hand in his warm one and led her towards the darkness that filled the rest of the corridor. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience; I guess the lamps just went out." He said as he opened his door that lead to his room which was filled with dim light.

"Itachi…" Sakura said as she stood at the doorway while Itachi brightened up his room. He stopped when she said his name and stared at her. "Itachi…" Sakura muttered again, then she walked towards him, her eyes never leaving his. But then she started hitting him on the chest. "Do you know the pain I've been suffering all this time?!" She screamed as she hit him.

Itachi winced at the small pain but he just stood there, listening to her as she flushed out the anger and pain she felt. "I had to sleep chaotically at night. I never got to eat very well and I had to feel longing whenever I heard you name!"

"Sakura," Itachi said, he was trying to calm her down. But she was persistent, "I had to train without you and I had to live the past weeks alone! I tried not to think of you but I couldn't do it. My world was too cold without you around to warm me."

"Sakura," Itachi said when he finally got hold of her wrists, "Do you think I didn't feel the same?"

Sakura had a sharp intake of breath, 'He… he felt the same thing?' She thought.

"Sakura, I always woke up in the middle of the night to watch the stars… but I didn't wake because it was a hobby, it was because I had nightmares about you getting in trouble or worse. I also missed training with you. I missed your scent and most of all… I missed seeing your one-in-a-million hair color."

Sakura had to admit that she also missed his scent most but she had to have him… even just through a kiss. Luckily, his grip on her loosened so she slid off her hands from his and hugged him.

Sakura felt his warm body once again and she finally smelt his scent once again, and she loved it. She loved the feeling of being hugged back, and she loved his scent, his warmth, his body that gave his warmth and scent. She loved everything about him. It was just too bad they wouldn't be able to live a happy ending together. But she didn't care. She is happy now, happy that he is with her once again. Actually, Sakura was so happy that she could almost cry.

Sakura let go of him. She looked up at his onyx eyes once more and leaned onto him. They kissed for the third time (or was it fourth?). So Itachi broke the kiss. "I've got to have you…" He said with a voice full of longing and wanting and missing and finding strength to say that.

"Itachi…" Sakura said as she brought her hand down to his arm, "Don't force yourself. You've done too much already and soon, (sigh) I've got to fight. Would you like to train?"

Itachi looked amused, "Train? At a time like this?"

"Yeah," Sakura said flatly, she waited for his reaction. "I haven't been having enough sleep just because I missed you, you know. I also train for 18 hours a day (with a really bad concentration on what I was doing—at least it helped my conscious body) and for the rest of the day, I either sleep or eat."

"Gee… that's a pretty tough schedule to follow, huh?" Itachi spoke, "Do you think I can do that?"

"Well… thanks to you, I learned tough training and… thanks to Deidara-sama, I learned to not sleep."

"You did?" Itachi said, he tried to sound playfully jealous. "Aw…, and I thought you'd never get along with him."

"Why? Sakura asked, "Was he supposed to be as annoying as you?"

"Yeah, he's annoying all right… to men, that is."

"Whatever, it's time for us to sleep," Sakura said, "Itachi-kun?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"I… would you mind if… I sleep with you tonight? I kind of get lonely when I sleep in an empty room."

At first, Itachi was all quiet. Then he finally spoke, "What do you mean by that?" He asked. Sakura could tell he was suspecting that Deidara had been doing something with her, his voice tells it all.

"I mean nothing like there are other men than you, okay, but what I mean is… I left a cute little puppy back at the old hideout and I kind of miss him… His name is Itasuke"

"So you're saying that this puppy is a male and Deidara never did anything to you and—"

"Yes… all that is what I mean." Sakura said. She was guilty but she was careful not to let any of that guilt meddle with her apologetic and innocent voice. Sakura was guilty because she didn't really have a puppy. Actually, she did have a puppy, a doll puppy. And she named it Itasuke because she missed the two Uchiha men in her life. And she always imagined that that dolly became Itachi at night when she slept, she imagined that that Itachi would kiss her on the cheek as she slept and whisper goodnight.

Sakura also tried to look Itachi in the eye so she wouldn't be suspected much. And she knew his Sharingan can't see all. But she was really guilty now because, now that she remembered, it was little lies that mostly made a pair break up, severely.

And there is another question she knew was coming. Itachi said, "My name… and my brother's? Why?"

"Well… it's just that… I miss home and he was my childhood crush… and before you took me, he was my boyfriend."

Itachi stared at her for a moment. He knew that, but she didn't have to mention it, not a time like this. Itachi can't imagine a certain girl asking if she could sleep beside him then telling him something he didn't entirely wanted to hear or accept yet—but now it was possible for him to do it. And how would he answer her? And how does she expect him to answer her?

Itachi opened his mouth to speak but Sakura said, "Itachi, I know it's not proper to have said all that now. But it's just that… I want to be true to you. I really miss Konoha and I know you do, too. After all these years, you have to miss your own home, right?"

"Sakura, I do but not as much as you do. Maybe I did miss it like you do now but that yearning had passed a long, long time ago." Itachi said, "And please, let's just leave the past behind. I'm a little tired now."

"So… can I sleep beside you tonight?"

"Yeah, you can." Itachi said as he and Sakura went to bed together. Itachi pulled the covers over him and Sakura then he hugged her close. Then they slept in peace.

MEANWHILE, A COUPLE HOURS BACK,

Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi were discussing back in the forest while Sai made the reports which were to be travel back to Konoha itself near the fire. "I can't see why you won't let me go in place of Sakura," Naruto said. He has been arguing with them for the past few hours since they last met the Akatsuki.

"You can't go in place for Sakura because you are our friend! And who knows, they might not bring her with them. They could use a jutsu to make us think she were Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at him, "And remember they are Akatsuki! Those people are probably the most powerful group! They could possibly beat all those guys from all the missions we had in a flash!"

"This is Sakura we're talking about! She's our friend as well and she could be in real danger by now and for the past weeks!" Naruto argued, "We have to move into the danger zone, maybe even farther than that, just to save her!"

"Haven't we done that enough?!" Sasuke bickered back, "I know we have been. And it's hard for me, too because my own brother took her and most likely gave her away to another Akatsuki carelessly just like a prisoner!"

"She _is_ their prisoner and she'll still be if we don't do anything!" Naruto said. He really felt bad because Sakura got dragged into this mess. He really felt guilty because she had to be the hostage. But he'd just feel worse if something bad really had happened to Sakura.

"Then we'll go and kill them for good! Isn't that what ninja do, isn't that what we've been doing all our lives—to kill bad people and bring an end to their evil schemes!?"

"Guys, guys, cool out for a minute and listen to what I have to say," Kakashi said. Then Sasuke went to a fallen tree trunk and sat there while Naruto just stood there. "So here's my plan, Naruto, you will make 4 shadow clones as us. Then we will all hide around the place, scattered. We should all keep our chakra signatures very, very low as to not be noticed by the enemy. Then after your clone has made trade, we will attack and beat them to dust."

"Are you kidding?" Sasuke said before Kakashi could say anymore, "It's not easy to make trade with Akatsuki and we won't get away with it that easily, they'll kill us. And it isn't easy to hide ourselves. And what if there will be more than just two of them tomorrow? And maybe they'll also have others hiding around, surrounding us as well!?"

"Ok, ok, it isn't the best plan… but at least we have a plan, right?" Kakashi said then he suddenly turned serious. "Ok, that was just to cool you down, so here's my real plan…"

Sasuke and Naruto and Sai went closer so Kakashi could only whisper as the fire cackled.


	14. Soon To End!

Chapter 14: **Soon To End**

This will not be the last chaotic chapter.

Sakura woke up without Itachi beside her the next morning. She stretched around in the bed and stood up to go back to her room. When she got there, she immediately took a quick shower and dressed up rapidly. Then she went outside to get breakfast-in-a-bag from Diedara.

After Sakura had eaten in the training hall, she cleaned up then sat there for a while, waiting for her food to digest. Then she started training.

Soon, Konan came in. "Sakura," she said. Then Sakura came to her. "We should get you ready now." And they walked out the training hall and went to Konan's room.

Sakura sat in front of the mirror in Konan's room while Konan fetched her outfit. "Konan… thanks, but you know I could do this on my own. You don't have to do it for me."

"No need for you to thank me, Sakura," Konan said, walking back to the chair Sakura was in. "Now, pick your size." She showed Sakura three similar outfits in hangers with different sizes that had very little difference at all.

"Why do I get the feeling these clothes aren't normal ones…" Sakura muttered as she chose the one in the middle that fitted her perfectly. "Are they?"

"No, they're not. As a matter of fact, they are more flexible than normal clothes. And these are stretchier, too which make it easier and more comfortable for anyone."

"Great, then I'll get dressed… do you mind?"

"Sure." Konan said then she went out. After Sakura had locked the door, she put on the given clothes. When she looked in the mirror, she seemed to have seen a long-gone friend, her inner self. She sighed. "Are you done?" Konan said from outside.

Sakura unlocked the door and let Konan in. "What do you think? Am I me already?"

"Well… you do look great in that outfit," Konan complemented, "Well then, let's get you that wig…"

"Uh… I changed my mind. I want my old hair color back." Sakura said immediately before Konan could open her cabinet. "I kind of miss my old hair color."

"Okay," Konan said, she opened the cabinet then took out a canister that read, 'Hair Works—the best outcome is within!' "Now, you put on that plastic so your new outfit won't be ruined and I'll spray this on so your hair will come back," Konan said, she pointed to a folded plastic cloak (or whatever those salons use) on the side table.

"Are you sure with this?" Konan asked. Sakura breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. She nodded as she watched Konan spray water-like liquid onto her hair. After Konan has done it, she told Sakura to put on a cellophane cover then wait for at least 15 minutes. "After 15 minutes, you can rinse it in the shower," Konan said, "And while you wait, maybe you can help me get dressed as you."

"Sure, that's a great idea." Sakura said, "But… you're taller a few inches than me. How are you gonna pull that off?"

"Well… right now, I'm wearing 2-inch ninja shoes with heels. So that isn't much of a problem unless those friends of yours have pictographic memories."

"Some of them kinda do," Sakura admitted. "Anyway, do you have ninja shoes that don't have those heels?"

"Surely I do," Konan said, "I've also got some of those old ones that'll probably fit you nicely. But they are kinda beaten up."

"It's okay, I'm supposed to look beaten up anyway," Sakura said. So Konan showed her a cabinet with a 2-compartment shoe rack inside. Sakura saw five kinds of ninja shoes—those with heels, those meant for kicking really hard objects, those that were really meant for water, those that were for jumping, and the normal ones. "Whow…" Sakura muttered.

"Yeah, wow," Konan agreed. Then she took the normal ninja shoes which fitted her perfectly and gave Sakura smaller ones that really were beaten up. Sakura tried them on and they felt perfectly perfect and warm.

"They're perfect. Thanks," She smiled at Konan. And they both told stories while fixing Konan till 15 minutes were over. Then Sakura went to the bathroom to rinse her hair. Konan gave her a special cloak to wrap around her body so her clothes wouldn't get wet, of course her feet had to be wet. Meanwhile, Konan fixed the wig she was wearing.

Soon, after 10 more minutes of preparation, Deidara called them. Konan, who now looked a lot like who Sakura was (even sounded like her), went out the bedroom with Sakura. "Here's something for you…" She whispered in Sakura's ear as they walked towards the training hall. "As I am you right now, let's trick Deidara. I can sound like you and you've got to sound like me. Besides, there aren't many differences between us now, are there?"

"Okay. I'm in with you." Sakura agreed. She had the perfect line in mind to trick Deidara. And she was practicing what to say in her mind.

"Yo," Deidara said as the girls approached them. "So… are girls you ready?"

"Hell yeah, we are!" Konan said confidently. Sakura thought she heard her inner self once again. "Uh… I mean, yeah we are, right Konan?"

"Sure we are. What do you think we came here for?" Sakura shook her head like Konan would usually do to answer the obvious and philosophical.

"O…k…," Deidara muttered, "Aren't Konan supposed to be the Akatsuki Sakura? Then again, it could be better if Sakura did become the Akatsuki…"

"Dumbhead!" Itachi said who sat down on a corner, he sounded bored. "Can't you see they're playing you?"

"They are?" Deidara asked.

'Damn…' Sakura thought, 'He doesn't have to be that mean… It's not like Deidara is close to him anyway... or is he?'

Sakura and Konan looked at each other then at the men with innocent looks. "We are?" they both asked in unison, large grins on their faces. This had Deidara dumbfounded. 'It's like Sakura has a mirror beside her. Or she has a twin that just has a different hair color and clothes…"

Deidara was just about to say something when a big explosion was heard from all over the cave. Their world shook and they all had to hold on to the walls to not fall down. Some rocks also fell from the ceiling.

When the shaking stopped, Sakura asked, "What was that?"

"That was… an intruder." Itachi said. He quickly rushed towards a corridor where the sound came from. Diedara, Sakura and Konan followed.

Sakura was yet to be amazed at what she'll find.


	15. Special Chapter

Kay people, this chapter is just for fun. It's also to not keep you guys waiting and hanging so much. Then again, gome-nasai for not updating for sooo long. Anyway, chapter 16 is a long special chapter so… please have more patience. Arigato~

"Hey Itachi-kun," Sakura said. She was alone with Itachi in her room, playing cards with him. "For once, even for just one game, can we pleeeeeeeeeease play strip poker?"

"No." Itachi said flatly—for the 15th time.

"Why is that again?" Sakura asked, apparently annoyed.

"Because I don't want to."

"Is that because you might get tempted with me?" Sakura asked seductively. "Or is it because you can't strip at all because you don't have a very good body? Which is it?"

"None of the above. It's just that I don't want to play strip poker with you at all because you are annoying."

"Then…" Sakura said, preparing to run out of the room. "You're a jerk!" She ran but before she could open the door, Itachi was suddenly behind her and pinned her to it.

"Why do you want to play strip poker with me so much?" He whispered to her ear, his lips touching her ear every time he moved them.

Sakura was speechless… and blushing so much that she was as red as a tomato. "I-I… That's… uh…" She stuttered. "Well… that's none of your business! Okina osewa da (Mind your own business)!"

"Well then I won't be playing with you if that's your answer…"

"Well then, how do you want me to answer!?"

"Hmm… I wonder… Maybe I want to hear you say…"

"What?"

"I want to hear you say… is if you have even the slightest admiration for me."

—Silence—

"…"

"?"

"Okay…"

"…"

"I do admire you."

-smirk-

"What?!"

"Alright, let's play," Itachi said as he walked towards the bed where the two played.

For a couple more minutes, both were quiet… until one of them had to take off clothes already. It was Itachi. He took off his cape, revealing his fish-net shirt. Sakura looked away, afraid to tempt him to tease her. Then they continued playing with Itachi having a smirk on his face as Sakura tried to avoid looking at him.

"Ok… You lose," Itachi muttered. When he saw that Sakura was somehow hesitating, he said, "You want me to take it off for you? You were the one who wanted to play…"

"Ok, fine. It's just that... It's kinda cold tonight," Sakura said, taking off her cape anyway.

They resumed the game in silence. Sakura soon had to take of her shoes and gloves. Then Itachi took of his shirt and shoes as well—which means that Sakura has lost 5 times and Itachi 4.

And soon, Sakura has lost again and had to take off something. "Sigh… this would at least be more fun if there was a whole group to play with," She says as she undoes the buttons on her top.

"If you would have thought of that, we wouldn't be doing this, baka."

"Hey, don't you dare call me a baka this time cuz I'm absolutely not one to begin with."

"Whatever… let's just keep playing," Itachi said. Then for another couple of minutes they are both now only in their underwear. Both had blushes on their faces. Itachi, despite his blush, was smirking. Sakura guessed he was going to win this and she'd have to take off either her…bra or panty.

She was about to show him her cards when he stood up and left his cards, facing to her, and said, "I bet it's time to go to sleep. It is kinda late." Then he retrieved his clothes and headed to his room. "See ya in the morning."

And Sakura had learned that it isn't that fun to play strip poker with only VERY few people to begin with. But in the end, she did sleep well with dreams of her and Itachi playing the said game together with her friends. Itachi also dreamed of her that night—about him and her training with Sakura only having shorts and a sports bra. And himself having only boxers to match her attire, of course.

Sorry if I really left you guys hanging. It's just that I'm planning a real surprise for you guys. And you know what Keichi Hajime said, "Waiting means something good is coming…"

Lol Keichi is a friend in .

Arigato gozaimasu~! =^.~=


	16. To My Dear Readers

If no one has noticed, I have moved accounts.

Now my new account is Aitana Uzumaki.

I officially cancel my works in Naruto and Shugo Chara simply because I cannot find the drive or inspiration to write them any longer. Especially in I Love You No More Than Your Brother—I swear I don't stick to my original plot and get an idea every time, thus making it longer and longer and longer and longer…

But hey, I have my reasons.

Well, first of all, I am no longer some high school girl who's into shoujo-type stories. And second of all, I have evolved into something darker—A fujoshi.

Basically, someone who prefers boyxboy/BL/yaoi over your regular girlxboy love story.

Some of you may have noticed that in my latest (not really) story—Reluctance.

And that means that I just might continue my Soul Eater (Reluctance) story.

Once again, I'm sorry for having to give you hopes.

If ever I find the time to find some way to end those other stories under Naruto and Shugo Chara, then I will. But not now, probably not soon even.

Um, I guess I'm also not very much into Naruto anymore. I've given up on Shugo Chara since it's basically a shoujo manga/anime.

If you want to know what stories I'm working on, they're under Tiger&Bunny, Hetalia: Axis Powers, (possibly) Soul Eater and Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle/God of Puzzle (though it may seem that I have not uploaded most of them yet).

Thank you for reading^^

PS:

And from now on, I will try to find ways to forget about my password in this account.


End file.
